Only You: You and Me, forever?
by HitsuHina143
Summary: Everyone has moved on for the better or for the worst. Two months later, Hitsugaya is in college, Hinamori is at home but things take a major turn when Hitsugaya's life is put in danger. The lives of two lovers will never be the same again. Sequel-Hiatus-
1. Too Much In Such Short Time

Chapter 1

_One week, four days and three hours after Hitsugaya's departure to Kyoto._

Hinamori is still wondering on what happened between herself and her boyfriend after that fantasy night. She blushed at the thought and shook her head clear of denial. _It really happened; you can't deny something like that. You enjoyed every minute of it and you know it. _Stupid conscious.

Her thought flew elsewhere, her family. Yes, she hadn't told any of them of what actually happened on the night of her graduation, she just left her relatives worried sick till she showed up the next morning. All of them were left sleepless, angry, and frustrated, with the exception of her niece. Hinamori fell back onto her mattress admiring her hands in the air but mostly her left that now occupied a colourful ring with a ruby embedded in its centre. Most would mistake the jewellery for a mood ring, but to Hinamori it was more than just a piece of jewellery, it was a piece of Hitsugaya's heart left with her. She twisted the ring on her index finger till it slowly slid off then she transferred it to her ring finger and blushed.

"Hitsugaya…" she sighed, while closing her eyes; she held her hands close to her beating heart. She missed him so much, to the point when he would engulf her mind, her heart beat would accelerate. Hinamori could feel his presence right there, with her and everything but them would wash away. She ached for his company and longed for his touch and desires.

_Ding. Ding. Ding. _The sound of her messenger interrupted her daydreams. She sat up and plopped herself in front of her computer. She smiled, it was her best friend; Matsumoto Rangiku who was now half of the continent away.

_Haineko: That little bugger boyfriend of yours wouldn't spill the beans but he hinted that there was something going on…that night. You must tell me, now. I know you're there peachy! _

Hinamori sighed. Hitsugaya couldn't keep his thoughts to himself after all.

_Peachy: Hey, it's good to know you're doing well…but what happened between him and me … __it's a sacred act between two people. _

_Haineko: It was a let down right? Totally hurt?_

Even behind a computer screen, Hinamori was a red tomato.

_Peachy: Rangiku! _

_Haineko: What? It was good? _

_Peachy: Stop it, you're embarrassing me! And I will not have this discussion, ever._

_Haineko: Fine, you'll have to tell me sooner or later! Plus don't blame me; Toshirou had it written all over his face when he saw me. _

_Peachy: I've got to go, dinners. See ya._

Hinamori shut the computer screen and rolled away from her desk before reading anymore of her friend's volatility. Even so she could still hear her friend's voice loud and clear in her head, screaming.

Downstairs she smelt the scent of her father's freshly homemade food, delicious. Her stomach growled. Hinamori was met with the sight of her father's homemade food on their large dinner table and it was surrounded by her family besides her mother who was busy at work.

The sound of utensils clashing against plates were heard, "Itadakimatsu!"

The dinner table cleared out before Hinamori was finished her own plate, her father went back upstairs to finish his paper work while Yui was placed into bed, leaving Hinamori and Tomoe alone. Now Hinamori was extremely quiet.

"Your gloom is filling this room."

Hinamori looked up at her sister with the saddest expression ever.

"There's something I need to tell you…"

Tomoe was petrified or either glued to her seat after her little sister's confession.

"That's what you did on the night of your grad?!"

"Would you keep you voice down? Dad can hear you!"

"Kai! Kitchen! Now!"

Hinamori sunk against her seat. _Shit._

"Is everything alright?"

"Our little graduate here might be pregnant."

"Eh?"

"You know pregnant, with a child. Flower in full bloom."

Hinamori cried. "Sis!"

"Tomoe, you're being irrational, you know she's only an eighteen year old virgin."

Hinamori grimaced; her hands were sweaty, face beet red. Tomoe sighed; she knew her husband wouldn't understand. "Dad!"

Hinamori always tripped out of her chair but not before her sister caught her hand.

"We're going to have this discussion, and you're going to sit here and behave like a good little girl. Got it? Good. Now sit your ass down, Momo."

Tomoe's grip on her wrist was painful, so she sat down without any hesitation.

"What is everything alright?"

"Well, we wanted to talk to you daddy."

"Daddy?" Fujitaka crossed his arms. "Is this gonna hurt?"

Fujitaka looked to his son-in-law who just gave him a sheepish smile.

"Shall we sit?"

"I think _you _better."

Hinamori, Fujitaka buried his face into his hands and groaned. Hinamori wasn't able to stare in the eyes of her family, she was ashamed, irritated, and weak and she hated it.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered, realizing this was something that should have been said long ago and now it was a little too late. Her father was now staring at her intently in the eyes and it made her uneasy.

"You know you're mother's family never approved of me."

Tomoe raised her eyebrows. "Why?"  
"Because we were still in high school when I asked her to marry me, they thought we were too young. Even worse they loathed me when I ran away with your mother, but in the end we got married all the same and we've made quite a life together. But she always loved them less for not seeing what she saw in me. And that's the reason why I still love her dearly."

"What about us?" Hinamori whispered, looking down at the table.

"There was nothing to forgive, it was our decision yet it was a mistake and if you girls could give me one reason why your mother and I should have gone back then now's your turn because we can never think of a reason why you two shouldn't be here today in front of us."

Kai placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. "I can see your point."

Hinamori spoke up. "So what are you going to do about me?"

Her father scratched his head. "Well…we're gonna have to postpone until further signs considering you still have a week until…"

That's when the sound of keys jingled in the door. Everyone stared at Fujitaka with worry. "I am home!" He sighed.

"Until further notice…" he deliberated. "Don't tell your mother."

_Three weeks and five days._

Hinamori locked herself in her room for the rest of the night. She couldn't think straight or sleep. It was almost ten o'clock when her cell rang.

"Hello…?"

"Hi Momo…I hope it's not late or too bad of a time."

"Ukitake? What- how are you?"

"Momo I don't have much time…" the sound of a car accelerating was on the end of the line. "It's just…There's something you should know."

"Uncle, what is it?"

"Hitsugaya. There's been an accident. You should go to him."

Hinamori felt her gut twist. Her lip began to quiver and tears began to form. She shook her head. "No uncle. No. Please…is he okay?"

"I don't know. He came down for a surprise visit for you then the next thing I knew I was getting a call from the town hospital, do you need a lift?"

"I can drive myself."

The line died, and Hinamori was running down the stairs in tears. Tomoe and Kai didn't have to ask for an explanation when Hinamori asked for a car, however they weren't going to let her drive in the sheeting downpour if she couldn't even see clearly. They didn't have time to wait for their parents as they were out the door and speeding down the streets of Karakura.

"Why does it always happen to me?" she whispered through her tears.

"It's bound to happen to everyone once in a while."

Hinamori was out of the car and almost tripped onto the sidewalk before disappearing into the white building.

"She's got to stop doing that seriously!" Kai complained.

Hinamori's cry interrupted Ukitake's conversation that seemed to be a tad too affectionate to be just a normal chat. The woman appeared to be one of the doctors.

"Uncle!" Hinamori hugged him. "Where is he? I need someone to tell me what's happening?!"

Ukitake stroked her head. "We've been asked to wait and they're going to let us know when he's in recovery."

"Recovery?"

"He's in the need for a little operation." The woman Hinamori had seen Ukitake talk to earlier spoke up. She turned towards the motherly figure.

"Unohana, this is Hinamori Momo."

"Hi, I am Hitsugaya's girlfriend…" she was so apprehensive that she hadn't realized what she said. Hinamori read the tag on the woman's shirt, _Dr.Unohana._

"Are you here for Hitsugaya Toshirou?"

Hinamori blushed as she realized her previous words and nodded.

"He's in recovery but he seems stable for the moment."

Ukitake turned, "Could you just give us a moment Momo?"

"Yeah."

She left to wander the halls of the hospital. Holding back the dread of images that flashed through her head even though now they no longer had an effect on her, they were just memories of sadness. Hinamori absently came upon the operation room, she paused. She peeked through the glass window as it no longer occupied a patient. She sighed which meant that Hitsugaya was somewhere close by resting in a room. She walked off again.

Outside a room, Hinamori over heard the conversation between Ukitake and another female doctor.

"He didn't need much work but we just had to repair his right lung but there shouldn't be any long term repercussions."

"So he'll be alright?"

"Well he has a concussion with minor bruising. He lost a lot of blood in the process…"

Hinamori muffled her cry. "But his vital signs are alright at the moment so we'll just have to wait till he awakes but that is for him to decide."

"Thank you doctor."

The doctor brushed out of the door not seeming to notice Hinamori's presence on the chair outside but not before Ukitake appeared afterwards. He examined her shaken and worn out figure. She hid her face begin a curtain of hair trying hard not to quiver as her hands clutched the fabric on her legs.

Ukitake knelt down in front of her and hugged her. "I am so sorry." Her cries echoed down the narrow hall.

Outside Hinamori let the downpour drown her with sorrow and pain as she ignored the fact that she was freezing. The rain reminded her why she hated today because it was exactly the same as it was two years ago when her brother died in a hospital. She didn't want to lose someone else she loved, it would be too much yet having Hitsugaya in the hospital was somewhat worse than it was when her brother was there because inside Karakura Hospital was her entire world.

"You know if you stand here any longer, only are you not looking like a complete idiot but you'll catch a cold."

Hinamori shifted her head to the shadows the swarmed her. She couldn't believe it. It would have taken them hours just to reach Karakura Town but there were five figures. Her friends.

"W-what are you guys doing…here?" her vision was fuzzy.

Ichigo placed a hand on her shoulder while Rukia shielded her from the sheeting rain with her black umbrella. Her reply was barely audible "Same reason you are…"

Hinamori's choked back sobs were drained out by the thunder booming loudly in the background and then they were all walking back into Karakura Hospital each mind thinking different things yet they all led to the same conclusion.

Every watched their old friend as she stood glued to the glossary white entryway to his holding room, no one spoke or moved until Renji placed a hand stopping the fragile woman from shaking.

"Hinamori…." He squeezed her shoulder. "He's waiting."

She closed her eyes and shook her head, she couldn't do it. She didn't want to see him, not in the state that her mind always seemed to flash back to. Bloody and pale. Lifeless. Her pulse was pounding loud in her ears; she thought she might explode even as she cut off the circulation of her left hand. Her right hand just wouldn't let go. It wasn't until the scuffling noises inside the bedroom knocked her out of her thoughts. There was movement, inside his room!

Without hesitation everyone seemed to burst through the doorway much too small for five bodies. They jammed the doorway only to see a room full of doctors all blocking the view of the body on the bed.

The voice of one nurse spoke up. "Code blue, we're losing him."

Hinamori's ears must have been tricking her, she blinked.

No one seemed to notice the five figures all stuck in the doorway even as a male doctor answered the nurse. "Charge paddles?"

"Charging…" another nurse answered. The only noise heard was a loud _zap zap zzz _noise.

Ishida whispered to Inoue. "What are they doing?"

Hinamori's heart was pounding. She felt Inoue shrug in response to Ishida. Everyone was too loud.

Then suddenly all their previous thoughts were answered when…

_Oh no…_Hinamori thought silently to herself. _Please no._

A nearby heart monitor was flat lined.

"**Clear."**

**Authors Note: Well there's the first chapter well I guess you can call it an excerpt of my sequel. But for now this story will be put on hold till August. Sorry for the inconvenience but I am pretty busy this summer. So see you…next time! Thank you for reading and I hope you'll review!**

_Preview: Everyone is too shocked for words and if things couldn't get any weirder than this...someone had to burst into the room. The intruder blinked. "Uh...is Hitsugaya Toushirou present?" Hinamori's eyes flashed to each of her friends' faces which all stared back at her with the same question. Who the hell was this girl? It wasn't long before someone else came into the room carrying an answer. _


	2. Mai Suo

Chapter 2

The room was too tiny, Hinamori felt like she was suffocating. She couldn't breath, her heart was about to burst, her head pounding.

"Code blue, we're losing him!"

The nurses and doctors still hadn't noticed the six figures jammed by the entrance, all were too busy moving about.

"Clear!"

Hinamori couldn't speak as her throat was jammed with choked back sobs, she felt someone pulling on her shoulder. Inoue was crying into Ishida. Her eyes were frantic, searching for any signals of life. _Someone, anyone please help him! _She knew she should scream at the doctors but then again it'd only make things worse. The pain was throbbing in her temples and only became stronger as she slammed her eyes shut. _No, no no! _

"Hinamori, what are you doing?!"

"Huh?" her eyes flew opened as she was pulled backwards out of the room. She blinked to clear her vision as she refocused on the face of her friends around her. Instead of depression and fear, their faces were filled with concerned, concerned for her.

"W-w-what?" Hinamori swallowed, her mouth was dry and it hurt her throat. She wiped her tear streaked face. _Why are they staring at me like that? _

"Hey! What are you kids standing around here for?! Move it!"

Another male doctor brushed past them into the room.

"Clear!"

The sound of the heart monitor rebooted.

"Doctor, he's a go!"

"Beats?"

"Sixty."

"Recheck?"

"Checking."

Hinamori felt herself being tugged to the left and then gently two hands pushed her down and then she was plopped down on a chair.

"Miss Hinamori, if you can hear me I need you to take a deep breath."

She did as the voice told. _Inhale. _Her chest hurt. _Now exhale. _

"Good girl."

With another deep breath she opened her eyes. It was a woman with long black hair braided at the front of her chest. Light motherly blue eyes stared back into chocolate brown ones.

"Doctor?" Hinamori found her voice. "Unohana?"

The woman nodded. "Are you alright? You seem a bit…ill."

Hitsugaya's face flashed into her head and she was on the verge of tears once again. She tightened her hands into fist. _I can't cry! I won't! _

"Hitsugaya…he's….he almost…." Hinamori coughed. Unohana's expression altered to one of confusion.

"But Miss Hinamori, I am not sure what you're talking about. Hitsugaya Toushiro is quite alright. He's been in stable shape for quite some time now."

Hinamori shook her head. "But didn't you see?! He's in there, he was dying!"

"You mean…Mr.Akio?"

_Huh? _Hinamori's head lifted slightly towards the door and there was no mistake it had _his _name in the name slot. _**Hitsugaya Toushiro**_. Hinamori shot up onto her feet and stopped by the door jam. In the small white room on a light blue bed was a man around his forties, sleeping. Her eyes slid to the name slot and then to the sleeping figure.

"But this isn't our friend…" Rukia's voice slipped into Hinamori's ears.

"Yeah…." Ichigo scratched his head. "He's an eighteen year-old male, with white hair and aqua coloured eyes. He's about the same height as Momo, but taller by a few inches."

"Ah, yes of course-"

"Doctor Unohana!"

Everyone turned towards the figure that was now zooming down the hall and then she suddenly burst into the room accidentally bumping Hinamori to the side.

"Oof, hey!"

"Oh gosh, doctor sorry I came as soon as I heard. If I had known I would have totally changed it as soon as possible but I guess Hanataro isn't always the sharpest one. Because I totally forgot that it was room 603. Anyways I don't know where that room is, so I came to check here…" The girl took a deep breath before continuing. "Well what I am trying to say is...Uh Hitsugaya Toushiro present?"

Hinamori's eyes were glued wide opened and then her eyes flashed to each of her friends faces which all stared back at her with the same question. _Who the hell is this girl? _Well it wasn't long before someone else came into the room carrying an answer.

"Miss Mai! I thought I told you to stay where you were! Oh I am deeply sorry Doctor Unohana I hope she wasn't a bother. We were just going through the papers then suddenly she shot up out of her chair screaming 'No, no no' then before I could ask what was wrong she came drag racing down the hallways."

Everyone just stood there. Watching as the two new intruders blabbed on about apologies. _Well heck, I'd also like to know what the hell is going on! _Hinamori tried to interject but could never find the right timing. Ichigo and Renji finally lost it.

"ALRIGHT!" Ichigo punched the wall. "Enough with all the yelling of apologies, but god would someone just _please _explain what is going on?!"

Rukia whacked him on the side of the head. "Ichigo! Be Quiet! We're in a hospital for peeps sake!"

"Rukia…I don't think he's the one who should keep his voice-"

Renji felt a blow to his jaw. "Don't tell me what to do with my boyfriend Renji!"

Hinamori groaned. _They never change. _

"Eh-hem. As I was saying earlier…Hitsugaya Toushiro is alright but his room was moved earlier during the day by one of my other companions but it seems he did a poor job of changing the name tags as well. If you'd like to see him, he's in room 603 take the stairs up to the next floor and he should be eight doors on the right."

"Oh, I believe his uncle is there right now."

Unohana nodded to her assistant. "Thank you Isane. If you're not too busy would you take our visitors and Mai to their destination?"

"Certainly."

Hinamori couldn't help but notice how lost the girl they called by the name 'Mai' was as she didn't really seem to know where everything was. Even though she did wear the standard nurse's uniform, the aprons were different. Signifying her lower status, possibly the new girl. Her short dark blue chin length hair framed her sharp face features giving her the cute innocent position, yet her bangs hid the sharpness of her pale green eyes. Everything about her was insecure and vulnerable. Everything Hinamori used to be.

"Um…I am sorry about earlier." Mai's voice was even full of innocence. Her posture was compacted as if someone would step too close and destroy her personal bubble.

"I don't know what you mean?" Hinamori was still eyeing the poor girl with concern or was it hidden realization that this girl was like her old self. The two stopped walking.

"I didn't mean to bump you earlier…I was just…kind of in a rush. That's all."

_Wow. Is this girl really shaking? _Hinamori tried not to laugh.

"Sure, yeah no… don't worry about it."

"Really?" the girl's voice and face beamed as she lifted her head to stare at Hinamori. Their eyes locked but it seemed as if Mai's were sparkling as if she was just promoted to the next level of this hospital. It made Hinamori uneasy. She began to walk again and changed the subject.

"Is your name Mai? You seem to go by it from the sound of things."

From her peripheral vision, the girl nodded. She was back to her little innocent bubble. Hinamori saw her friends turn into a room not too far, she stopped walking once more.

"Okay, Mai is it? I don't know if it's a habit or something but could you know stop the whole 'I feel like someone's going to rape me' act? It's kind of freaky, no offence."

She took a deep breath before speaking. "I'm sorry it's just my first day on this job and I feel like I made a terrible mess plus my friend's also here and I just don't know what to do and I've never met so much people at one time."

Hinamori sighed "My friends are great, you'll totally love them. Plus if you really want this job, I suggest you pull yourself together and do what you do best. And right now I am probably stalling so I suggest you get to where you're going and help out your friend who ever he or she might be."

"Actually I was just on break and I was heading there before I realized-"

"Yeah the whole name catastrophe thing, I know."

They almost reached _his _room before Hinamori paused.

"You know what, why don't you go in first since you're on the job. I don't want to get in the way."

"But I am on break-"

Hinamori pushed her in grateful that the blinds were drawn so she couldn't see Hitsugaya's state. The door closed with a click. Hinamori leaned against the wall as she heard low murmurs in the room. _I hope they're not talking about me. _

It wasn't long before the door opened again revealing no other than her best friend with strawberry blonde hair but Matsumoto wasn't smiling instead she was frowning. She closed the door behind her.

"Momo, why won't you see him?"

Hinamori's gaze fell to the floor. _I am scared. _

"He needs you more than the rest of us."

_I know that. _

"You came here because you know you need him too."

_Of course I do! _

"Even Suo's trying!"

_Suo? Who the hell is Suo? _

"He's awake?"

"Well no, but…Momo you know he won't wake up to any of us…"

"Okay Rangiku! I know! Okay…just…stop it."

Matsumoto stopped at her sudden out burst. Hinamori was trying not to cry. Matsumoto grabbed her arm.

"I am going to bring you in there just to look at him, try to talk to him and if you can't. We'll let you go but Momo if you just see him…maybe you won't be afraid anymore."

Hinamori didn't protest because she knew her best friend was right, but then what was she so afraid of? Hitsugaya was alright. There was nothing to be afraid of. Matsumoto pulled opened the door. Everyone was too quiet. But it wasn't until Matsumoto moved aside that made her realize why no one was talking because someone was crying.

It wasn't Ukitake because even though nurse Isane said he was here, he wasn't and it wasn't because Hitsugaya wasn't alright since he was. It was because there was a girl holding Hitsugaya's hand and crying into his bedside that made Hinamori's chest do a funny twist.

_Even Suo's trying! _Hinamori's eyes never reached Hitsugaya's form because it was only concentrated on the sobbing girl. But Hinamori already recognized her and she was no one either than nurse Mai or in other words Mai Suo. Hinamori heard someone move but she never seemed to react.

Until someone spoke her name, low and loving. "Hinamori?"

She still didn't move even when Mai lifted her head to stare at the girl in the doorway. Their eyes locked, one filled with confusion and desperation, the other filled with realization and shock. Hinamori's fingers twitched as she saw the fingers of Hitsugaya's hands tighten around Mai's.

She felt Matsumoto's hand on her shoulder. _He won't wake to any of us…_

_You Liar_.

Hinamori knew he was awake yet her eyes wouldn't move away from Mai's as she stood up and walked over to her.

_Get away from me._

Mai was so close to Hinamori now. She could feel everyone's eyes on her but her eyes seemed to be in a death match with the nurse in front of her. She felt cold, shaking fingers grasp hers. Tears were streaking down her face. Yet Hinamori still hadn't glanced at Hitsugaya to see if he really was awake. _I made a terrible mess plus my friend's also here and I don't know what to do…_

"You're the girl. You're the one he's always been talking about. You're Hinamori Momo, aren't you?"

**Authors Note: Well there's chapter two and it's still the month of July! I'll try and update faster but I can't guarantee it! And if you're confused, I am sorry! Anyways I'll try and update once I get ****28+ review****! **


	3. Emotion Sickness

Chapter 3

"_You're the girl. You're the one he's always been talking about. You're Hinamori Momo, aren't you?"_

"Hinamori…" She felt someone poking her cheek irritating hard. Then something was hit followed by a loud. "Hey!"

"Would you shut up and stop jabbing at her, she'll wake up eventually."

"Ow! Would you- okay. I am stopping. Stopping."

Hinamori stirred and twisted while in the process her foot collided with whoever was sitting by her feet. She groaned and then her eyes fluttered opened as she readjusted her vision to an extremely bright florescent light. She groaned again in annoyance and rolled over, or more like off the bench she was sleeping on to hit the shiny white polished floors.

"What?!" she gasped at the very moment she shot up and found herself sitting in the middle of an empty hallway with her friends gazing at her with the weirdest expressions. It must have been the look on her face that made Renji, Ichigo and Matsumoto burst into fits of laughter.

Their voices echoed down the long narrow walls and back making the thumping in her head even worse, she groaned again. "Would you guys please…just shut up?"

Silence. Matsumoto was the one she kicked as Hinamori found her friend sitting at one end of the bench; Ichigo and Renji were sucking in air fast and low. Inoue extended a hand to the reawakened girl.

"Good evening, Momo. It's nice to have you with us." Hinamori almost didn't accept the outstretched hand before she found herself heading back towards the floor. She sat there once again momentarily as she ignored the fits of laughter that erupted from her friends.

"Man, she must have hit her head real hard!" Renji began choking on his spit.

"I bet you she hit it even before we found her '_asleep._'" Matsumoto was giggling after Ichigo. She was the first one to calm down as she wiped tears away from her eyes.

Rukia and Inoue helped drag Hinamori back onto the bench. Ishida handed her a bottle of water.

Rukia placed a hand on her forehead and frowned. "You're not burning but you seem ill. Momo, if you can understand me answer me, are you dehydrated or sick?"

Hinamori narrowed her eyes into dark blue ones.

"Neither." She mumbled and then yawned. "I'm fine."

"Maybe she's just tired." Ishida whispered afraid to startle the poor girl. Matsumoto regained her posture and placed a hand on Hinamori's knee.

"Well if you say you're alright, does that mean you'll come see your boyfriend for the first time in like the past month?"

Hinamori's eyebrows knitted together. "But I just saw him."

This time Ichigo's eyebrows came together. "No, _we-_" gestured to those around him, "went in to see him while _you _never even stepped foot into the room."

Hinamori turned her head to the door and noticed that his name was finally placed where it belonged, she averted her eyes down the hall and no doubt they were still on the last floor where she remembered being; outside Room 603. Hitsugaya's _new _room.

She began chugging down the bottle of water, never stopping even though it burned her throat. She threw the empty bottle into a nearby bin. She inhaled a long sharp hissy breath. She flexed her fingers and laid her outstretched hands on her knees.

"Okay, first things first we we're heading here and then I remember Rangiku coming out and lecturing me to come see _him_…" His name still felt weird on her tongue. "In the end after all our bickering, I went in and then you guys were all freaky like when Hitsugaya was awake, then…" _What happened next? _

"Oh right and then the nurse Mai Suo…yeah her. She was walking towards me in tears saying all these weird things….and then I…"

"Woke up." Ishida finished. _Right. _She blinked not once but three times, she stood up. Automatically she grabbed Matsumoto's shoulders, scaring the woman that she gulped and began leaning away.

"Please don't hurt me…" her voice squeaked.

Inoue touched Hinamori's arm, her face full of concern. "Momo, don't worry it was just a dream." Inoue's hands radiated a weird energy making it course through Hinamori, making her more aware. Rukia's hand flew by her face. Matsumoto shook out of Hinamori's hold before lightly taking a hand while Rukia took the other.

"Guys, I think she's in shock. Maybe you should slap her."

A loud slap was heard but Ichigo's protests were followed by soon after. Nearby a door clicked either opening or closing but Hinamori couldn't tell.

"Is everyone…" Unohana's voice was full of concern. "Is she alright?"

A strange gurgling noise was heard as Hinamori's chest hurt, her heart began beating faster. Someone shook her, and then she was wrapped in warmth. It was only then she realized that the noise was from her and that she was crying.

Matsumoto's low comforting words were the only thing that Hinamori was aware of at the very moment until something popped into her head. She lifted her gaze to find the doctor staring at her then as if she understood she nodded.

"Awake and waiting."

Now everyone understood, but who was he waiting for? Apparently Unohana didn't have the answer either.

"Mai will be out shortly, she's just finishing up last minute treatments."

As if right on cue, the blue haired girl tip-toed out but left the door ajar.

"He's all yours."

Everyone turned to Hinamori but she shook her head.

"I want to see him last and _alone._"

The visits didn't take as long as Hinamori as expected since they all went together or was it that they already knew Hinamori wanted to see him so they decided to make it short and sweet. She scrowled at the idea that they thought she was fragile not being with him. They were back out the door in less than ten minutes!

They all had hidden smiles but Hinamori decided not to protest instead she shooed them away down the hall and before heading in, did a double check of the hallway before slipping in sideways so that when she entered, her back was towards him. The thoughts never occurred to her about his condition(s). There was minor injuries, some major and a small concussion but seeming that everyone was happy. He would be alright, right? She inhaled low and steady before turning away from the door pushing back lightly until she heard a light click.

He was smiling back at her, his eyes never seemed so strong. Satisfied, with a little twist of a finger she locked the door and was at the end of the bed within less than two seconds. Seeing her hesitating. He outstretched a hand towards her which she took within seconds. He chuckled as she gently placed herself next to him, not knowing where he hurt, she took his hand. It was colder and a little bit paler than normal.

He frowned at her concentration, "I am _perfectly _fine."

"But you look terrible." She was finally able to recognize every injury. His face was fine but she could still see the bandages underneath his clothes.

"And you look beautiful." His voice still held his old humour. She still couldn't help but smile at how he made her feel. Maybe what the others thought were right, she was fragile without him but worse she was vulnerable when _with _him.

She felt his large hand cup her face. "Hinamori." The way he said her name since the last time each of them could remember sent shivers down her spine. Either of them had realized how close they were to one another, oblivious to the way his heart monitor set off, they felt their breath fanning against another's face. They kissed.

Lips moving together, tongues entwined and tasting each other. Hinamori grasped his sheets and his fingers entangled in her hair. They whispered incoherent words against ones lips, regardless their make-out never stopped until Hitsugaya's lips left a hot wet trail on her skin. Hinamori smiled as she felt him bite his favourite spot on her neck and then lick the barely visible mark that only became imprinted on her skin a year or so ago.

Hinamori heard a nearby warning of protest as Hitsugaya pulled against a cord as he dragged his hand under her shirt, she couldn't care less as he pulled it off. She'd let him roam freely of her body any day until a loud snap of a whip followed by white noise interrupted their passion.

Hitsugaya pulled away and fell back onto the bed with a groan. He held up his left hand to let Hinamori know what had disconnected to set off that annoying sound. Hinamori stretched over to reconnect it. She had her shirt back on before Hitsugaya had time to move his hand away from his face.

His old frown was still there. "You didn't have to do that."

Hinamori smiled mischievously at him.

"You know it's against the rules to have sex in a hospital."

Hitsugaya cocked an eyebrow at her. "Then why'd you lock the door?"

She suppressed a laugh, "Privacy."

"Is my middle name."

Her laugh echoed lightly off the walls as she smacked him on the chest, he grunted. "Opps, sorry."

Hinamori lay against him, gently but she kept most her weight on legs. In silence she traced a pattern on his chest with her fingers as he played with her hair, kissing it once every few minutes.

She sighed. "I've missed you."

"Everyday." He answered followed by a yawn, Hinamori sat up much to Hitsugaya's dismay.

"You're tired." She scolded. But he shrugged. "It's been a few weeks."

She placed a finger to his lips. "We need you to recover, we'll talk later."

Hinamori reached for a button but Hitsugaya's hold was strong and firm. He pleaded her in silence but she protested back. "Hitsugaya."

"Hinamori."

She sighed and leaned down to kiss him, he took advantage of the situation to entwine their fingers but he didn't have enough reflexes to stop the other. She poked his side and he winced. Pulling away she kissed his lips once more then his forehead, cheek and neck before pushing the button.

"How may we help you?" the female from the front's voice sounded bored followed by static. Hitsugaya grumbled something under his breath but Hinamori ignored him.

"Sleepy time in room 603, please."

"Right away."

"Thank you very much."

The button was placed on his medicine table as she stood up. Hitsugaya's hand shot out again catching her right wrist. He never looked so pained. "Stay."

"Sorry but duty calls with no interruptions."

"The doors locked." He reminded her.

"They have keys." She outwitted him this round. He sighed. A low knock was heard and Hitsugaya swore under his breath as his girlfriend walked over to open the door. Mai's head popped in. She held two pills and a cup of water with an extra bottle in her pouch. Hitsugaya possibly glared at the nurse.

"Toushiro, please it's hospital rules."

"I don't always follow."

"But up till now you've always been so obedient." Her eyes flicked to Hinamori who just smiled innocently sweet. Hitsugaya shot her a look but shook his head. Mai placed the pills down and turned to Hinamori.

"Oh, sorry I'll be going now." Hinamori misunderstood Mai's gesture.

"Oh no, excuse me." Mai stuck her hand out. "Introductions first."

"I'm Hina-"

"Yes I know, Toushiro's girlfriend. I _know_."

Hinamori didn't want to ask how she knew, _yet_.

"My name's Mai Suo."

Hinamori wanted to say _I know_ but she didn't want to summon anymore questions. The nurse obviously forgotten that Hinamori and her friends knew who she was. They shook hands then Mai turned back to Hitsugaya.

"Now…"

"No freaking way, I told Hinamori that I wasn't tired."

Mai sighed. Hinamori placed a hand on Hitsugaya's thigh. Mai didn't seem to notice any of the girl's actions even when she was lightly gliding her hand up and down Hitsugaya's thigh. Mai was too busy being wrapped around her protests against Hitsugaya that she still didn't notice that he was paying absolutely no attention to her. Hinamori was keeping him preoccupied as her fingers sent shock waves throughout his body as her fingers continue to trace an invisible line on his thigh. He gulped.

"Toushiro, are you okay?" Mai's voice recollected his thoughts as she eyed his monitor. "Your heart rate was kind of-"

"He's fine." Hinamori reassured her, re-summoning her smile before excusing herself from the room.

Yet she was back in within a couple of minutes to confirm that Hitsugaya had definitely taken his pills. He wasn't asleep though, just drowsy. Mai excused herself. After the nurse was out of ear-shot, Hitsugaya could have been screaming but instead his words were low, fierce whispers.

"_Why_ did you call for them?!"

Hinamori just kept on smiling at his tired stress. She sighed after he fell silent.

"Well, you'll be released when you're well. You're health comes first."

"Hinamori, you know I can't be away from you not since that now I've finally gotten to see you after…"

"A month. We still kept in contact through emails and telephone; it's not the end of the world. Hitsugaya."

"Still-"

She placed a finger to his lips. "Just sleep please, we have all the time to catch up once you're released and you and I both know that there's so much to tell but for now. You and I are going to have to wait."

She kissed his hand as he was so close to passing out. The pills were almost at success and then he no longer had his eyes opened. He only felt her breath on his ear and distant words but he only caught a few. Hinamori shut the lights and before exiting the door she whispered something again.

"_I love you and goodnight."_

**Authors Note: Well hell that chapter took long, sorry for the slow update but I won't be updating as quickly as I used to plus school's only moments away so please place this story in your alert if you want to continue reading so until 30 reviews I may update faster! I only update if I feel like it. Sorry! But thanks to those who're still supporting me! **


	4. Pencils

Chapter 4

Hinamori's head kept on drooping as she tried to keep her eyes opened while waiting on the main floor by the front desk. Everyone was gone well just the visitors, her friends had gotten home sick or decided to stay at another's place to catch up on each other's life. Meanwhile Hinamori was dead tired…waiting. The scent of freshly brewed Sugar Cane Tea filled her nose, she slowly opened her eyes.

"Sorry to bother you but I just thought since you're still here…would you like some tea?" Mai held the cup closer to the girl. "I mean it's still an awful downpour, you can't go home in this condition."

Hinamori's lip drew up a little at the corner. _The scent of tea makes me feels good. _She shifted upright and accepted the cup from Mai. "Careful it's still hot."

"Thank you."

"But Momo, how will you get home?"

The eighteen year old just smiled and shook her head. "I am waiting for my siblings to arrive; I've already given them a call. So far it's been a few minutes."

"I see."

They spoke no more words to each other, just sitting there enjoying their own cup of Sugar Cane. In the distance thunder was heard, once in a while a flash would illuminate the darkness. Hinamori was way tired, she yawned for the fiftieth time in the last fifteen minutes. _Kai, what's taking you… _her eyes closed and her head fell to the side only to bump Mai on the shoulder. Her head jolted back the other way.

"Sorry…" she mumbled followed by another yawn.

"It's okay but you look really tired would you like a pillow, blanket, maybe an unoccupied room to sleep in?"

Hinamori just waved a hand at her. _Too tired to move, must sleep…_but her eyebrows knitted together when Mai continued to small talk.

"It's been twenty minutes; maybe you should stay here for the night. I am sure Doctor Unohana wouldn't mind at all. Are you sure you're siblings are coming…"

She stopped short when she saw the little evil side stare Hinamori was giving her. Mai smiled apologetically. Hinamori finally drifted to her dreams. Dreaming of no one either than Hitsugaya, remembering their moments together, every kiss, touch and their unbreakable bond. In the midst of a dream before they were about to a distant voice was heard.

"Momo, wake up."

Hinamori frowned and stirred, her dream was fading away. She heard a voice but it was one she didn't want to hear at the moment. She rolled away from whoever was pulling at her; her dream was almost a mist. Too late she opened her eyes and peaked from under her hair. Kai was staring down at her.

She glared up at him as he frowned. _You just had to arrive now. _She slowly sat up, yawned, and stretched.

"What took you so long?"

Kai scratched his head, "Sorry we had to pick something up."

Tomoe arrived through the automatic entrance in a raincoat. She wasn't very happy. Hinamori sighed as she looked at her watch; it was almost ten-thirty. It wasn't her fault.

"Momo, if you're not coming. We're leaving plus mom and dad aren't very happy. They're worried sick."

"Alright, alright."

She got up the moment Tomoe grabbed Kai's hand dragging him.

"Um…wait. Momo you can take this."

Mai came up from behind her carrying a paper bag. Her eyes flickered to the two at the entrance. "It's Sugar Cane Tea just in case; take it once in a while to relax."

Hinamori grabbed the bag mumbling thanks but she stopped turning when Mai wouldn't stop looking at the two at the entrance, Hinamori glanced at her siblings. There was nothing wrong, they were just holding hands. Wait…Mai wasn't just staring at the two she was staring at their rings. Oh.

Mai glanced quickly at Hinamori with a little shy maybe disgusted look.

"Siblings?"

Right now was so not a good time. Hinamori could fall on her face any moment from exhaustion. Kai and Tomoe were also staring at Mai now with confusion then they dropped hands.

"Aren't you Momo's siblings?"

Tomoe lifted and eyebrow. "What?"

"I mean you two are her brother _and _sister…"

Hinamori couldn't take it anymore, she needed to get sleep and she needed to get out _now. _

"Kai's my brother-_in-law_."

Tomoe and Kai stared at one another then their mouths formed in little oh's then their expressions were replaced with disgust; they understood Mai's perspective now. She thought they were _blood-related._

"I am sorry Mai but I really need to sleep so if you'd just you know…I need to go so see you tomorrow so we'll talk then, kay? Bye!"

Hinamori was out the door into the downpour before Mai could stop her. She threw herself into the backseat and chucked the bag of tea aside as she waited for the others. Even through the blurry window they had politely said good-bye to the nurse. Hinamori didn't bother to clip on her seat belt or in other words she forgot because by the time her siblings were in the car, she had already given into her dreams.

Hinamori woke to the sound of the birds chirping outside her window, she squinted at the window as the sunlight blinded her. She groaned and threw the covers over her head. _Wait, what time is it? _

She threw her blanket aside and snapped out of bed, twisting and cringed as her bones cracked the wrong way. She rubbed her back and reached for her clock.

"Gah! It's this late already?!" she pounced out of bed.

She quickly ran to her bathroom, brushed, changed and did last minute preparations before heading downstairs for _lunch_. Her father was sitting at the dinner table sipping a cup of coffee.

"Morning!" Hinamori beamed as she saw her father, his gaze shifted for a moment then went back to the newspaper in his hands. Hinamori frowned. _Fine don't say hi. _Kai's voice appeared behind her.

"More like _late _morning, matter of fact it's the _afternoon_!" Hinamori quickly stuffed a bagel into her mouth as Tomoe silently crept in behind her husband, casually taking his hand.

"Hmmpp…mmm!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Fujitake mumbled. Tomoe and Kai took their respective spots at the table as well while Hinamori quickly filled herself a glass of milk. _Gotta go, gotta go! _ She chugged down the remaining bits of her bagel with her glass of milk before, waving at the others.

"Sorry, but I'm late to the hospital!" Hinamori waved her arms in the air as she _almost _disappeared out the kitchen.

"Hold it." Fujitake's tone made her freeze on the spot. "Come sit down for a moment."

_Oh no_. Hinamori rotated slowly like a cake in a display window. Her sister was now fiddling with her father's newspaper silently flattening it out with her hands while Kai played absently with his wife's hair. Hinamori gulped when her father gestured to a chair across from him.

"Sorry, dad but I really-"

"Your boyfriend can wait plus this won't take long."

"But-"

"You're wasting time…" Kai whispered under his breath. Hinamori crossed her arms. "Can't we talk later and dad don't you have work today?"

"Nope." The way he said it sounded a little bit too delightful. Tomoe began tapping her fingers against the table. Hinamori frowned. It was too early for her to be having a lecture or whatever they were about to discuss. She sat down any way.

"Make it quick please." Hinamori mumbled as her father cleared his throat.

"Momo, we're all aware that you're overdue."

"Overdue?" She paused. "Oh. _Oh. _No…"

Tomoe nodded her head but Hinamori's finger went to her chin.

"It's been three weeks since my graduation….I don't get it till…"

Her head twisted to the calendar on the fridge.

"Two days." Tomoe answered for her. "You should already be having signs of meno. You know the usual, cramps and craving of sweets. Have you been in the last week?"

Hinamori shook her head. "But that doesn't mean I am late…if we just wait-"

"Momo, we _can't _wait. It's obvious that you need a check-up."

Tomoe could tell she was about to protest. "Don't refute it."

She turned to her father. "But dad…"

He just shrugged. "It's what your mother would want."

Hinamori gasped. "You _told _her?!"

"No, no. Well not yet but she still needs to know Momo. She's your mother."

"Exactly! She'll freak!"

"Like you are right now….Momo if you want to go to the hospital then you can ask them to for a private room and you can check yourself."

"I will not!"

"Well, that's too bad because I already bought these."

Tomoe pulled out a pink box from a brown bag that was mysteriously unnoticed on the table till now.

"You get those _away_ from me." Hinamori growled under her breath. Tomoe glared back. "You bought those yesterday didn't you?! That's why you and Kai were late!"

"Bingo!"

"You can't make me!" Hinamori shook her head. "I won't!"

"I'll tell mom!"

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." Tomoe crossed her arms and smiled with triumph. Hinamori realized that her cellphone was by the brown bag. _She would. _Hinamori sighed and stretched her hand out. "Give me the damn bag."

Fujitake's eyebrows rose. "Impressive."

"Why thanks dad."

Hinamori scrowled. _They had planned it! _

She snatched the bag out of her brother-in-law's hand only because she wanted to get out of the house even if she was burning inside. _They can't make me take it and no one will! _

Hinamori blasted down the streets in her white Volkswagen not really stopping for signs to her it seemed to say _pause_. She couldn't care less as long as she got to the hospital; at least there she wouldn't feel violated of her own privacy. Well she hoped.

She arrived to find almost everyone from yesterday roaming the halls. She bumped into Orihime first thing. Apparently everyone wasn't allowed to visit Hitsugaya for the last two hours since he was getting last minute check-ups, x-rays and such before getting released.

"Released?" Hinamori's voice was suddenly dry. Orihime nodded at her friend's silent delightful shock.

"As in let out of this hospital, totally _free?_"

A long sigh was behind her.

"Of course what else, you make it seem like he's just been released out of jail for the past decade. Yes he's finally recovered!"

Even Ichigo was having his own denied relief that his best friend was finally able to get into the world again. Suddenly a weird crunching noise was by her feet. Looking down, she realized she'd dropped the brown bag. Suddenly all her friends were present. Ishida politely picked up the bag.

"Momo, I think you dropped this."

She grabbed for the bag but it was instantly out of reach as Renji held it in his hands.

"Did you bring Toushiro a present, it is wrapped?"

_Uh-oh. _Hinamori reached for the bag.

"Hey no need to be hasty I just want a peek."

"No! I mean don't there just…" _Think quickly, quickly! _"Pencils!"

"Pencils?" Ichigo, Ishida and Renji echoed together.

"Yeah…you know." Hinamori scratched her head nervously still holding out a shaky left hand. "But could you just give them back…._now._"

Renji shook the bag. "But it's in a box…plus it's too heavy to be pencils unless there's like tons."

Orhime and Rukia gasped. Hinamori threw them a concerned look. They understood of course, they were girls too.

"Renji give them back _now!_" Rukia screamed. Now Renji was even more suspicious.

"What's the big deal; they're just pencils…sheesh."

The bag flew and flipped weightlessly from his hands as it headed towards Hinamori but then as if all men's nightmares or woman's most embarrassing moments were coming to their eyes, the box inside began to slip out.

The light pink box landed on the polished floor with a light thud as it flipped once then slid a few feet away to a complete stop. No one seemed to be breathing just staring at the object on the ground as the nurses and doctors were oblivious to the six friends by the entrance.

During the whole scene Hinamori had closed her eyes tightly because even though she couldn't see their faces. She knew the guys were pale. She knew the girls were gaping in shock. She knew that she was a red tomato. If things couldn't get any worse the girls gasped as she heard footsteps approaching.

"Hey guys! What's up…. hey what's wrong?" It was Matsumoto. Even Hinamori couldn't deny the fact that there was definitely someone else with her maybe two but she didn't care because she knew he was there beside her.

Hinamori's hands tightened into fists at her side as she heard the sound of the object being picked up. Whoever picked it up gasped.

"Hey guys, is this some kind of sick joke because I don't find it funny." Matsumoto seemed to be the only one able to talk.

One of the guys sighed. "I don't think this is a joke, Matsumoto." Hinamori slowly opened her eyes as her heart began to accelerate. The blood was rushing back to her head. She found everyone looking at the floor besides the girls and in her boyfriend's hand was the object.

Hinamori felt her eyes stinging in the corners as everyone knew the silent truth. No one knew what to say even as Hitsugaya walked up to her, she lowered her head, wouldn't look at him, and could only glare at the object in his hand.

"Hinamori…" he spoke her name quietly; she saw his hand tighten slightly around the box. She saw the shadows of her friends on the floor looking up at her.

"Hinamori, are you pregnant?"

She felt the tear slide down her cheek.

**Authors Note: So I felt like updating before school starts but this is gonna be my last update till a while just so you know but if I get **_**40+ reviews**_** I might find the time to update faster! Any who thank you to those who've reviewed and faved my story I hope I'll continue hearing from you in the future! **


	5. Shut Down

**Oh completely forgot to say I had a huge name mix up with Hinamori's father in the previous chapter I accidentally got his name confused with Kai's last name just to clearify his name is Fujitaka while Kai's last name is Fujitake. I mistakened the names for the wrong people!**

Chapter 5

Instead of feeling disappointment or ashamed in herself, Hinamori felt rage. She gave Hitsugaya the most deathly glare anyone had ever seen…well coming from her anyway. With lightning speed she reached out suddenly clutching the pregnancy box and then she was sprinting out the door.

"Stop her!" she heard Matsumoto scream then footsteps were advancing on her which only made her run faster. She heard everyone scream her name yet she still kept running. _Why'd I have to park so far?!_ Her car was in front of her yet it was in the distance. Once she reached it, she only realized that her car keys were in the brown bag which was still on the hospital floor!

"Damn it!" she slapped the windshield. She whipped her head around as she saw Ichigo, Renji, Ishida and Chad still advancing. Some relief washed over her as she realized that Hitsugaya might _not_ have been fully recovered. Suddenly as if a new burst of energy erupted from her, she started sprinting away from the hospital. Hinamori ran as far as her legs could take her, she didn't know really where she was going but she ended up at the community park much to her dismay. _Of all the places you could run to, you run here?!_

Finally out of breath, she leaned against the cold stones of a concrete bridge in the centre of the park. Hinamori smiled to herself when she found that no one was clearly following her anymore. They probably ran out of breath by the time her own lungs kept protesting against her own will.

She gazed at her own distorted reflection in the water; the sun was high in the sky with its deathly heat. She only decided to move when oxygen was normally functioning through her. Too many things brought back memories, good and bad. The community centre was never not in her sight, the place was huge.

She fiddled with a few flowers plucking them out of the green grass; she'd stay here for a few hours and bet no one would find her. _Wrong. _

She saw him moments before he looked her way. As if all her hopes were shattered, the only place she could run to was the community centre. Hinamori's sense of familiarity of the place was low because there was only one place she'd ever been to which was when it was a break n entry situation.

"Hinamori!"

Her heart accelerated when she heard his faint yell. _God damn it!_

She threw the doors open and dashed to the only place she knew. Much to her luck there was only a huge square in the middle of the place with a sauna in the far back. There weren't even any corners to hide in! She almost screamed aloud.

"Hinamori!"

_Jesus god! _

Did she leave a trail?

She did what her instincts told her to do; the sauna was her only hope now. It took Hitsugaya longer than she expected to arrive to the pool, by the time he arrived. She was sweating like a pig. She saw him through the only window attached to the door. Just when he was about to leave, his head snapped to the sauna. She ducked.

_Did he see? _

He never came in. Hinamori's body was exhausted from the heat. She could barely move. Just when she decided he gave up, the door slowly opened. Not was she only dying from a heat stroke, she was squished in-between the door and wall. He stood there for so long, she couldn't breathe but he never checked _behind _the door.

_Get out! Get out! Get out! _Hinamori's whole body was screaming at her, her mind was fogged, her lungs about to burst and her legs about to give out.

The door closed, she sighed. She grabbed the door knob but it felt funny under her fingers. The bolt was too tight.

_Oh shit! _

She was pounding on the door now.

"Hitsugaya! Let me out! Someone whoever is out there!"

Her skin felt like silk.

"Someone help me!"

The door flew opened. "Hinamori?!"

Hinamori gasped. "I can't take it anymore!"

She threw herself out and into the freezing water. Hinamori expected to feel better right away but then her body suddenly froze and then she was sinking. Blackness was engulfing her now.

"Hinamori!" Hitsugaya's voice echoed in her head painfully. "Can you hear me?"

She groaned, her leg sent an electric shock threw her and she cringed painfully. What the hell was up with her body? Everything hurt. Every movement or breath felt like pins and needles. Hinamori heard Hitsugaya's low curse, even though she didn't know what was wrong, he certainly did.

"Matsumoto, I need you to get an ambulance quickly. We're in the community pool. Her body's not responding properly."

Hinamori only heard a rushed explanation before he stopped speaking into his cell. She felt so cold even though Hitsugaya was holding her hand. She gasped and twisted at every move she made.

"Hitsugaya!" she felt her nails dig into his flesh.

"Hinamori you have to stay still!" his voice was panicky.

She twisted and screamed. "Help me!"

She felt like she was in the middle of a pool full of electric eels, the next was the most painful as she felt the shockwaves travel through her whole body Hitsugaya pin her arms to the ground.

"Don't move!" he cried. She screamed.

The tears felt like raindrops on her umbrella like skin.

She kept on screaming his name, never obeying his demands even as the medics arrived.

"She's struggling too much we can't move her!"

"She'll die!"

Hinamori's voice was almost gone that Hitsugaya had to lean in to hear what she was saying.

She said something that only he heard. "I can't take it anymore…Hitsugaya…make the pain go away…do anything. Kill me."

She didn't hear his anger filled words because the darkness interrupted her.

Hinamori sucked in a long hissy lungful of air which only sent her into a coughing fit. She felt someone squeeze her hand and brush the hair from her eyes.

"Hitsugaya?" her voice cracked. Her eyelids were heavy, her body was limp.

"Yeah, it's me."

Her vision was blurry and dry while she searched for his face. She gave up when she could only see blurs of white light. She felt his fingers playing with hers, she smiled a little. She swallowed and coughed. Hitsugaya's fingers disappeared for a moment out of her grasp, she heard the faint splash of water then lips were crushing against hers. The kiss was rough to the point that Hinamori couldn't tell if she was just feeling her own physical pains, her throat burned as she swallowed the water from her lover's mouth.

She groaned, protesting to breathe as they kept kissing. Her hands pushed against his chest as her complaints were muffled by his tongue. The kiss felt so wrong at some points she almost gagged. Hinamori shoved against him as he pulled back.

"What's your problem?!" Hinamori's voice was panic struck and breathless. Hitsugaya stared at her with a glare as he waited to catch his own breath.

"You're the one to talk?!" he shouted back. Hinamori was surprised by his sudden outrage at her.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you even realize what situation you put yourself through?!"

"Well if you hadn't humiliated and frightened me in front of our friends then maybe I wouldn't have run away!"

"I just asked you a plain simple question!"

"That has to do with my _privacy_!"

"Privacy? Hinamori, you're carrying my child!"

"We don't know that!"

"Hell we do, I was your first!"

"No! We don't know because I never took the test!"

Hitsugaya paused. His words caught in his throat.

"You didn't?"

"No!"

A light knock was heard at the entry.

"_What_?!" Hinamori and Hitsugaya both spat, obviously not in the mood to be interrupted. Dr. Unohana revealed herself holding the brown bag.

"I believe this belongs to you."

Hinamori took the bag to find her keys where she last remembered and the unopened pink box. All three of them remained in awkward silence.

"I presume you're feeling better?" Unohana asked sweetly.

"Much." Hinamori grumbled throwing Hitsugaya a side glare. He crossed his arms and let out a ragged breathe of air. Unohana re-checked Hinamori's temperatures and explained the details of her condition.

"System break down?"

"Your body shut down due to the sudden temperature change from the heat and cold. You must have been in the sauna far too long that your body dehydrated, the water was too much for your body to handle so your brain decided I guess mostly to disconnect to keep yourself from any harm."

"What?"

Unohana smiled sheepishly. "I guess you can say your condition is similar to that of a computer."

"Oh. So I mainly got overwhelmed by a virus so my system shut down?"

"Precisely."

As if Hinamori's headache couldn't get any worse, her family had to barge in through the door or well her mother.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do, young lady!"

The other's trailed in slowly behind her as well as her friends, the room turned claustrophobic. No one was able to speak out as Hinamori Yui kept screaming at her daughter with unnecessary animations. During the whole outburst, Hitsugaya decided for them to have some family privacy.

"Mom, would you keep your voice down!" Hinamori finally found a place to interrupt her.

"Don't tell _me _what to do." Yui finally toned down.

"No apparently I _can't_ do anything I want because everyone just _has _to know _everything_ since I graduated!" Hinamori threw her hands in the air.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me mom, I know dad and the others already told you what's wrong with me!"

"Acutally-" Tomoe tried to stop her. Yui whipped around to face her husband.

"Fujuitaka what is she talking about? What haven't you told me?"

Hinamori stopped her random ranting as she realized what was going to happen.

_Oh no._ "Fujitaka?!"

"Dad you can't!"

Yui whipped around to her daughter, "You keep your mouth shut, and you've done enough!"

"Now honey that's no way to treat our daughter."

Hinamori squeezed the bag in her hand. The crunching noise caught her mother's attention. Yui narrowed her eyes. Hinamori's face was fear stricken now.

"Momo, give me the bag."

She hugged the bag to her chest and shook her head. There was nothing stopping Hinamori Yui now, she reached for her daughter's arm in a death grip and pulled at the bag, the tearing of paper was heard and the jiggling of keys hitting the floor. The door flung open as Hitsugaya and the others burst in. It seemed as time stopped as Yui stared down at the floor.

Time then restarted when Yui's deep take of air was huge, her nostrils flaring and hands clenched white.

"Stop!" Hitsugaya yelled.

Yui's hand flung out and struck Hinamori across the face leaving a painful echo bouncing around the room.

"Mom!" Tomoe screamed.

Hinamori ignored the tears streaming down her face as her eyes were locked with the stranger in front of her. Her mother's hand struck her again across the opposite cheek, this time everyone was moving. Fujitaka restrained his wife while Hitsugaya was at Hinamori's side. Her five friends were blocking them.

Everyone heard the shrill cries of Yui as she continued struggling out of her family's grasp. Tomoe and Kai were pushing her out while Fujitaka was already backing out the door. Mai was by Hinamori's side in an instant, Hitsugaya was clutching her as she screamed and cried into him. The others, helpless.

Suddenly Hinamori's intake of air changed, she began hyperventilating. Her cries turned into chokes. Hinamori clutched her chest reeling over in pain.

"Hinamori?!"

Everyone shifted, reaching for the girl. Mai called for a doctor.

Hinamori had toppled back against the mattress; the images of her mother's face torn by anger followed by her words.

"_You're in big trouble young lady, do you hear me?! This isn't over!_"

**Authors Note: It's the first week of school so I still have time to update! But that also means since school is official, I can't update as frequently! Anywho I'll update once I get **_**44+ reviews**_** till then I pretty much will be updating like twice a month. Well please review!! Love ya'll! _P.S_- I don't bother to proof read! XP  
**

_**Preview: **__Hinamori paused; she didn't know what she was supposed to want. She looked at her sister with just as much confusion as her mother._

_"If Momo takes the test, you'll let her do whatever she wants without any objections."…_

_"Momo, you don't have to do this…" her mother sounded hopeful which meant that Hinamori had other options. She shrugged. Too bad. _

_"You wanted pee on a stick, I'll give you pee on stick."_

_Her father frowned. "Don't talk to your mother like that."_

_"Whatever." Hinamori mumbled as she turned down a hall._

_**Hinamori got something she needed even though she never wanted it in the first place. **__To be continued… _


	6. Fair Share

Chapter 6

"Mommy, is Auntie Momo going to be okay?" Fujitake, Yui was holding her auntie's hand in her two little ones. Once in a while she'd stare at Hitsugaya's sleeping form across from her. She frowned; he looked too concentrated to be asleep. Yui leaned over her auntie's sleeping form to examine Hitsugaya's sleepy face.

"Yui, stop that!" Tomoe hissed lowly under her breath as she pulled her daughter away from Hitsugaya.

"But he's not sleeping." She pouted at her mother then glanced over her shoulder to see Hitsugaya staring at her with one lazy eye. The little girl yelped and clung to her mother. Tomoe sighed and gave Hitsugaya an apologetic expression but he yawned, stretched, and rose from his seat. Yui blushed and gave him a shaky sheepish smile. He gave her a little wave and flashed a perfect angelic smile. _Hello_.

He turned his attention to Hinamori when she stirred. Hitsugaya raised the hand he was already holding to his lips and kissed it. She turned her head toward him and gave him a gentle smile.

"Hi." She whispered. He squeezed her hand then leaned over to kiss her forehead before lastly pecking her lips.

"I'll be right back." He whispered, dropping her hand and then he was ducking out the door. Seconds after he disappeared out the door, Yui was sitting at Hinamori's feet giving her an anxious expression but her auntie smiled in response with her arms outstretched towards her niece. Yui happily crawled over to her and they embraced in a loving hug. Tomoe sat in the chair that was just occupied by Hitsugaya moments before. Then she was talking in a low fast tone.

About an hour later, Matsumoto popped her head in accompanied by Kai and Hitsugaya. Tomoe stood up but then Matsumoto shook her head. Kai walked over to his wife to take her hand then they silently disappeared out the door. Hinamori sat up this time with no effort at all; her body was regaining back its old strength. Yui shifted in her arms, murmuring something about Chinese food. Hinamori stroked Yui's back and moved hair from her eyes and face.

"Momo." Matsumoto's voice was stern. "We need you to change into these."

Hitsugaya held out a pair of skinny jeans, and a plain white t-shirt. She barely caught them when he threw it her way. They seemed to be in a rush as Matsumoto stuck her head out the door, only then they all realized that Hinamori's room didn't occupy a washroom. Matsumoto's eyebrows came together and then Hitsugaya turned around and drew the drapes closed before heading towards the door where he shoved Matsumoto out.

"Hey!" he shut the door in her face.

He then turned his back to Hinamori before he leaned his weight on the wall with one hand. Hinamori sat there, baffled. Then she blushed.

"Hurry up we don't have much time!" Hitsugaya commanded.

Hinamori hesitantly slipped one sleeve of the uniform before Hitsugaya was tapping his foot and moving his head, side to side. She saw him slowly turning.

"No peeking." She mumbled, Hitsugaya's head snapped back to the wall.

Hinamori was into her new clothes in record timing. She abandoned the uniform on the sickbed. Hitsugaya took her hand and squeezed it. She was shaking now as her eyes were full of worry, questioning his confident ones.

"Just go along with whatever we say." He said before he kissed her. He placed his hands on her shoulder and made sure she sat still on the end of the bed. A light knock came from the door.

"Come in." Hinamori's voice shook.

She stiffened when her mother came in with no expression on her face. Hinamori Yui glanced at Hitsugaya. He bowed slightly and Yui sent him an unseen glare which only her daughter caught. It was only then that her mother wasn't alone, the rest of her family were also present. Yui cleared her throat.

"If you don't mind Toushirou, we'd like to speak her _alone_."

Hitsugaya licked his lips. "I am sorry but I can't do that."

Yui raised an eyebrow. "You can't?"

Hinamori glanced to her sister who only winked, her eyes flashed to Hitsugaya's face which was totally composed as he continued to speak to her mother.

"There was something I needed your approval of, but since your family is here as well, they may also have their own objections to make."

Hinamori's eyes widen. _Objections? _She didn't remember anything with objections.

Yui crossed her arms. "Objections to what exactly?"

"To what she wants."

Yui turned to her oldest daughter and raised an eyebrow. "In reference to?"

Hinamori paused; she didn't know what she was supposed to want. She looked at her sister with just as much confusion as her mother.

"If Momo takes the test, you'll let her do whatever she wants without any objections."

Hinamori was terrified. Hitsugaya gave her hand a light squeeze when she tried to pull away. Fujitaka crossed his arms; he didn't like the sound of this one bit.

"And what is it she wants?" he asked.

"To move out." Kai's voice was followed only by silence. Hinamori saw her father glare at her, he turned a weird reddish-purple while her mother whimpered. Hinamori couldn't say anything, she was petrified. _So this is what they all planned for me but do I really want this? _She couldn't answer that but somehow deep inside she didn't feel sad.

"That's absurd!" Fujitaka's yell startled everyone. Yui was silently trying not to cry. Kai moved when Fujitaka strode towards Hinamori, she gasped when her father pulled her upward with a painful grip; she cringed as he shook and yelled at her.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN DECIDE THIS?!"

Hinamori couldn't speak so she let him shake her like an old rag doll with a no vocals. Kai pulled him off and Hitsugaya shielded Hinamori from them. She was shaking.

"YUI, ARE YOU JUST GOING TO STAND THERE?! DO SOMETHING!"

Even his wife cringed away from him. Her eyes were red. After a few second she closed her eyes and looked up at him with the most pain filled expression ever.

"It's what she wants." She whispered.

Even though Hinamori couldn't see her mother's face, she could tell from the way her mother spoke that this decision was killing her maybe more than it was killing herself. Hinamori grabbed a fistful of Hitsugaya's shirt and leaned her head against his back. She let her tears flow but she never cried aloud.

Finally she wiped her face clean and calmed down before standing beside Hitsugaya, casually taking his hand. Her father was giving him a death glare to hell. He threw Hinamori a frown. She opened her mouth but was silenced by her father's palm.

"Where will you stay?"

Hinamori didn't have to think of the answer because she knew it with no hesitation.

"With him."She leaned her head against Hitsugaya's arm.

Everyone heard Yui's hiccup and Fujitaka's low growl.

"The answer is a no and that's final, you're grounded till who knows when _and _you're moving back to Honshu!"

Hinamori's mouth fell opened. "You can't do that!"

She met eyes with her mother. "You even said _whatever 'I'_ want!"

Yui grabbed her husband's hand to stop him from protesting anymore.

"Is this true?" her mother's voice was low, sad.

Hinamori thought about it long and hard but there was no mistake about it, this was what she _needed_ as much as she hated to admit.

"Yes mom, I want to move in with my boyfriend." And this time she meant it.

Hinamori felt the pain burst inside her when her parents wouldn't even look at her, hug her or say a word to her. They just left like that. It seemed like hours until she cried her eyes out till she no longer felt the tears pouring. During the whole time she realized that she truly didn't have a place to return to at the moment. She wondered about Ukitake, _did he already agree?_

Hitsugaya had told her that he already got it covered but that didn't sound right at all to her, it pretty much meant, _No he doesn't know about this but we'll find a way to convince him_.

Kai and Tomoe stayed for a few more hours assuring her that they'd let her come home to take her stuff but then they left out the part where she'd be more like sneaking in to pick up her stuff because if her parents caught her there, she'd be imprisoned for life. They left when Yui kept on complaining about wanting to eat better food. Hinamori never felt more alone in her life than this very moment, she just sat there on her sickbed, wondering.

Her heart did an odd flip when Ukitake popped in the doorway and weirder, he was _smiling_. Her fear dropped when she saw that Hitsugaya was behind him. Ukitake took her by surprise with an automatic hug and all his words were filled with comfort. She could have cried but then she remembered she was all out of tears at the moment.

"Better?" Ukitake asked while she blinked in wonder.

"Not really."

At least she was honest, she still felt worse than crap. Hitsugaya sent the smile that she loved most, the cute uneven smirk. His eyes were telling her that everything was going to be alright. _As long as were together_. She thought.

Ukitake stood up and helped Hinamori up.

"Now shall we pick up your belongings or some food?"

"Food sounds great, I am starving." Hitsugaya answered from the door. Ukitake sent him the _I wasn't asking you _look. He shrugged and then Hinamori blushed when her stomach growled, Hitsugaya winked at her and punched his uncle in the arm as they reached the door.

'Told you." He said with a triumphant stance. They signed Hinamori out of the hospital once Dr.Unohana said that she was free. Hinamori noticed that the night was getting colder, _signs of early fall_. She shivered as the wind blew her hair in her face; Hitsugaya shrugged out of his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. He even hopped in the backseat with her much to Ukitake's discomfort which only worsened when the couple kept whispering and laughing.

He'd send them glances once in a while through the rear-view mirror but regret it instantly, he decided to stop staring after he found his nephew nibbling or tonguing (he didn't want to think about it) Hinamori's ear, she'd giggle and wiggle in his arms.

"Seatbelt, Toushiro." He grumbled.

After Hitsugaya snapped his belt in place, he took his lover's hand for the rest of the trip to the small café at the corner. Hitsugaya and Hinamori said something under their breathes before exiting the car only to catch Ukitake's eyes on them, they laughed as he narrowed his eyes.

"You're sitting in the front with me from now on." He mumbled eyeing his nephew; he received the tongue from Hinamori before she giggled, jokingly. Hinamori felt a sense of comfort as she recognized the location as the place where she first met Hitsugaya's uncle. They all welcomed the fresh scents as they let a couple exit through the small double doors. They took the usual window seat.

"Dig in." Ukitake gestured to the food that was set out in front of them once their orders were prepared. "Today's dinner is on me." Hinamori hadn't realized how hungry she really was when she'd eaten her whole meal and half of Hitsugaya's. The hospital's food was bland that she actually missed real food for once. Ukitake paid with _extra_ tip.

Hinamori hadn't meant to fall asleep, she thought she had already gotten enough rest at the hospital but she did, eventually as the ride to wherever they were going continued. She awoke to the vibration of Hitsugaya's cell phone then she was suddenly awake as he was whispering in a low voice. Fear crept over her as Hitsugaya signalled Ukitake to turn around and then they were U-turning back the other way.

"Oh boy." Ukitake muttered as he was now speeding down the roads taking sharp turns (short cuts).

"What is it?" Hinamori shifted and winced as her shoulder was sore against the leather seats. Hitsugaya waved his cell at her and mouthed. _Sister_.

She groaned and pouted the whole ride home and gritted her teeth once she recognized the pink house. _Home_. She fumbled for her seatbelt and tripped lightly to Hitsugaya's side as she came out from the backseat. She saw her father's car in the driveway and sighed. They wouldn't let her go without an argument.

Hitsugaya grabbed her hand and they began walking to the front steps where Kai suddenly was. She turned and waved awkwardly to Ukitake, who waved back as she was being dragged back into hell.

Being at home felt so different now, at least to Hinamori she couldn't really call it home anymore. Her parents were still being their old silent type selves; eventually they got up from the dinner table with their untouched food to reunite with their daughter only to send Hitsugaya two glares. Hitsugaya pretended not to notice as Hinamori frowned.

Everyone stood there in silence, waiting for _someone _to break the ice. Hinamori cleared her throat.

"Well I'll be packing then…" she grabbed for Hitsugaya's hand and dragged him up towards her room. As they passed her parents, they both caught the words _don't take too long, _coming from her father.

Hinamori grabbed for the _anything _that came into her sight that was easily moveable then began to remove the stuff that she'd already grabbed realizing that Hitsugaya would provide those for her. She headed for her closet and stuff clothing into her suitcase before taking her ipod and a few books of her computer desk. Her bag was completely full by the time she jammed her toiletries into any free pocket in sight.

"Okay, I am set." She threw her head back and tied her hair up in a fast ponytail.

"That's an awful lot of clothing." Hitsugaya stared at her bulging suitcase. Everything else in her room was untouched like the bed and computer.

"Well silly I am not going to wear _boy _clothing." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh!" Hinamori suddenly gasped then disappeared into her washroom before reappearing with a 4 pack of _tissues_. _PMS _she mouthed.

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes before she went to her computer to disconnect the wires, turning it off completely. She reached into her drawer and clawed for something before a shiny object was held in her fingers. She slipped it on her left hand.

"There's no way I am forgetting this." She said. Hitsugaya smirked.

"Of all the things to bring, you bring a ring."

"Well if you don't want me to bring it I'll just throw it out the window." Hinamori pouted. Hitsugaya smiled.

"If you didn't want it, you could have just told me."

"But I love it!" Hinamori pecked him on the cheek.

They were downstairs when Hitsugaya had reminded her that _the parents _wouldn't be very pleased if they came down any later. Hitsugaya politely excused himself to roll Hinamori's belongings to the car. Kai received the feminine pack.

He scowled as Hinamori placed the package in his arms.

_Hey you asked to help. _

The atmosphere seemed to differ as the men came back through the door within minutes. The parents were on the staircase while Tomoe stood in the background, Hinamori had moved to the door where she had her arms crossed.

Hitsugaya moved to her side, touching her elbow.

"What's wrong?" he asked as his eyebrows came together. Hinamori was frowning at her parents. Tomoe sighed.

"Momo, you promised." She sounded like their mother.

"Did not!" she lied.

"Remember as long as you got what you wanted you'd do it for _mom_."

Hitsugaya and Kai's mouths formed into understanding ohs as Tomoe shook the pink box.

Hinamori sighed. _Better get this over and done with. _

"Give me the damn box."

Tomoe gracefully danced down the stairs and place it in her sister's hand and gestured her towards the closest bathroom.

"Momo, you don't have to do this…" her mother sounded hopeful which meant that Hinamori had _other _options. She shrugged. _Too bad. _

"You wanted pee on a stick, I'll give you pee on stick."

Her father frowned. "Don't talk to your mother like that."

"Whatever." Hinamori mumbled as she turned down a hall. She knew now that there was nothing to her now because either way she'd _have _to know the results but she also realized that she never got to place her own opinion. In the end her loved ones had chosen what was best for her. Hinamori got something she needed even though she never wanted it in the first place.

**Authors Note: My next update will be in October! But same as usual I'll try and update faster when I get **_**51+ reviews!**_** Thank you for those for continuing reading and of course reviewing, this story wouldn't be successful with out you guys! Here's a preview for the next chapter…**

_The hand seemed to take forever as he counted down…_

_"Five." Hinamori's hand clenched the test._

_"Four." She closed her eyes._

_"Three."_

_"Two…"he gulped, his throat suddenly dry._

_"One-"_

_"Oh my god! I can't look!" Hinamori threw the object across the room. Everyone just watched it spin and flip until it skidded to a stop somewhere by the door. No one spoke as Matsumoto burst through the open door, breathless._

_"What?" she said. "Is there something on my face?"_

_She stepped forward only to stop when something stopped her foot. She picked it up. "Oh-my-god." That was all she said. __**To be continued… **_


	7. Our Beginning

Chapter 7

"Hinamori….everyone's starting to freak out just a little bit, could you please open the door? For me? If not at least for your family."

More shuffling came from inside. _What the heck was she doing?_

Tomoe and Hitsugaya backed away from the door when they heard the handle rattling and then it was slowly creaking open. Hinamori let the door fall all the way back making it collide with the side wall, she was holding the test with the most horrified face ever and she was turning a weird colour.

Finally she shook her head slowly from side to side. "I can't do it." Her voice broke. Hitsugaya walked up to her and placed his hands lightly on her face and stared into her eyes but she was looking right through him. He slid his hands to rest on her shoulders and shook her.

"Why not?" his breathe fogged her thoughts for a moment. Hinamori blinked.

"I'm scared…"

He nodded his head. "I know me too."

"I think we all are." Kai's voice came down the hall as Kai and he appeared trailed by his parents-in-law. Hinamori clung to Hitsugaya as he slowly wrapped his arms around her, she couldn't look at her parents. Then the couple began whispering.

"What?" Hitsugaya leaned his head down. "I can't hear you."

Hinamori was mumbling into his shirt but all he did was do a long sigh.

She wrapped her fingers in his hair and pulled his head down to whisper in his ear; he nodded but pulled away afterwards.

"Hinamori, I believe that's sort of not my position."

"What?" Tomoe whispered. "Are you two talking about?"

Hitsugaya pinched his nose and groaned.

"She wants me to help her with the test…"

Tomoe raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding right?"

Her sister glanced over her boyfriend's shoulder to shake her head.

"I am not going to do it otherwise."

Tomoe threw her head back in frustration.

"God, Momo why are you being such an argh… PMSing brat?!"

Hinamori was backing into the bathroom, tugging Hitsugaya along with her.

_Sorry guys_. He mouthed before Hinamori slammed the door into her sister's spazzing face.

Hitsugaya wasn't very fond or comfortable with his lover's idea but they _had _to end all this madness plus Hitsugaya wasn't getting a positive vibe from the parents either. Hinamori stood by the sink holding a test stick over a cup, she was about to dip it in when Hitsugaya spoke up.

"What are you doing?" he frowned. She turned to face him as she held the plastic cup in one hand.

"I've already peed in the cup; I just need to dip it."

His frowned deepened. "Then I don't need to be here."

She reached for him when he turned.

_Don't leave me._

He could tell she was more scared then anything that probably happened in their lives together. She needed him. He looked at his watch and Hinamori nodded.

"Ten seconds." She said then dipped the stick.

Few moments passed before they decided to step out of the bathroom.

Hitsugaya was looking at his watch when they came out.

The hand seemed to take forever as he counted down…

"Five." Hinamori's hand clenched the test.

"Four." She closed her eyes.

"Three."

"Two…"he gulped, his throat suddenly dry.

"One-"

"Oh my god! I can't look!" Hinamori threw the object across the room. Everyone just watched it spin and flip until it skidded to a stop somewhere by the door. No one spoke as Matsumoto burst through the open door, breathless.

"What?" she said. "Is there something on my face?"

She stepped forward only to stop when something collided with her foot. She picked it up.

"Oh-my-god." That was all she said then everyone gasped.

No one moved for a minute or two. Kai was closest to Matsumoto and leaned towards her. _What does it say?! _Matsumoto could hear all their voices screaming at her.

She held out the test towards them but everyone knew specifically who she was gesturing to, Hitsugaya came from behind the crowd dragging Hinamori with him despite her tugging.

They placed themselves in front of their new guest, Matsumoto handed the test to Hitsugaya and without looking at it he placed it in Hinamori's hand. She gulped and sent her friend a glance who responded with a nod. She turned the object over and gasped aloud.

"I see." Ukitake said as he drove them through the dark night back to a place they could all call _home_. "Are you happy?"

Hitsugaya threw Hinamori a glance through the rear-view mirror, they shrugged.

"We don't know what to think actually." He said as Hinamori nodded in agreement. "Since all the disaster exploded from her family, I guess we're still in after shock."

Ukitake laughed. "They were that surprised huh?"

They turned onto a driveway and Ukitake cut the engine before throwing an arm over the shoulder rest of his nephew's seat while his eyes locked with Hinamori's.

"At least it's over for now." He switched his stare to his nephew, the couple nodded and repeated together. "For now."

Ukitake exited the car before leaning his head back in.

"Toushiro, you better switch. This one's low on gas."

Hitsugaya hopped out of the passenger seat while Ukitake went to unload Hinamori's luggage. She was about to crawl out from the backseat before Hitsugaya told her to stay put. Through the tinted window, she watched the two talking while they gathered her luggage on their lawn. Always questioning herself on why they wouldn't just take it inside. Hitsugaya had helped her out the backseat while Ukitake hopped back into his black Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder and slowly began reserving out of the driveway.

Meanwhile Hitsugaya was backing out the garage with a navy blue Mazda, Hinamori stood there watching as they reversed and parked the cars then they were reloading her belongings into the Mazda.

"What are you two doing?" she asked, confused.

"Nothing." Hitsugaya answered as he was jamming her stuff in the trunk.

"You mean you haven't told her Toushiro?"

"Told me _what_?"

"Toushiro…." Ukitake scolded.

"She'll know soon enough, okay?"

The bright cresent moon was sinking behind the clouds. The air suddenly carried a chill, a hint that summer was almost at its end. Hinamori didn't protest as Hitsugaya pulled her into his Mazda, together they bid farewell to Ukitake and watched as they were carried away from the last parts of Karakura Town. High in the darkening sky, a flock of birds flew making their way southwards. Suddenly it all made sense as to why Matsumoto had shown up at her house earlier this evening, she came to say good-bye.

_"It's weird that you're leaving home now too…tomorrow we'll be going our separate ways again. I might not see you anymore." She said. Matsumoto had wrapped Hinamori in a hug._

_Hinamori hugged her back. "I am happy that I was able to meet you. I am really going to miss everyone."_

_Both girls had tears in their eyes. Tomoe hugged her sister one last time before wiping tear stains off her cheeks. "I've just got something in my eye, that's all. You've got my email and numbers, right?"_

_Hinamori nodded. "Maybe I'll come back for Christmas."_

_Matsumoto hugged Hitsugaya and gave him a hard slap on the shoulder. "You better take care of her, you girl friend stealer." _

"Hitsugaya, when I said that I wanted to live with you-"

"It meant in Karakura _with_ my uncle where you still knew your family would be safe, right?"

Hinamori nodded. "Maybe they can visit us during your breaks?"

"I've got school in the winter semester so I won't be having summer off. This trip was only temporary."

She slid her hand out of his. "Are you saying you _decided _to take me away from my family? _Our _friends?"

The car stopped and then a long sigh seemed to bounce off the window and back again in the little space between them. Hinamori was in disbelief.

"Stop shaking your head," Hitsugaya said. Without receiving an answer, Hinamori unclipped her seat belt and threw open the car door not bothering to slam it in his face. He was trailing after her even before he had time to register his own thoughts. The wind was beginning to pick up whipping their hair in each other's faces. Hitsugaya caught Hinamori by the elbow, tugging lightly at her.

_Listen to me. _She shook her head against his gesture as his hold tightened on her. They watched as the ribbon in her hair was carried off in the wind landing somewhere on the road not to far away from them in the shadows.

Her whisper carried in the air stream, "What do you want with me, Hitsugaya?"

The hand that was gripping her elbow snaked around her waist while his fingers of his free hand twisted in one of hers. His breathe was hot on her neck, "I want a new beginning, just the two of _us_."

Hinamori didn't know why but her heart was pounding in her chest. _I don't know if I am ready for this, anymore. _Her hair stuck between her chapped lips. She hadn't realized that Hitsugaya was standing in front of her until he brushed a hand along her temple all the way to her chin.

"If you don't want to come with me to Kyoto, I'll drive you back home right now otherwise I can't stay here any longer." _Why? _She wanted to speak but couldn't find her voice; the wind was making her mouth dry. He pulled her against him, holding her as close as possible.

"You know I can't stay here. My future's already been set for me," he kissed her hair as the cold tears hit his neck. A weird gurgling sound came from Hinamori's throat and then she was sobbing uncontrollably. _Don't leave me, _her voice was lost.

"Is this good-bye, Hinamori?" _I don't know._

Her hands found their way to his back and she grasped the fabric there, she ignored the numbness biting at her feet. "I don't know if I can leave them just yet."

Her mind was throbbing with the thoughts of deserting her family and friends for who knew how long Hitsugaya would be in school for and then after that…she couldn't really think of it. She kept her gaze squarely on his, asking him to understand. Now that she was actually confronted with the very likely possibility that they were going to end it. She realized how much she didn't want that to happen, which definitely didn't help her confusion or stress level because she did care about what was left of her life back in Karakura Town and she wasn't sure she wanted to leave that just yet.

Hitsugaya sighed deeply and plucked the hair that had found its way back into Hinamori's mouth. "There's _something _between us and someday when we both find our own paths then we'll find each other again. It'll be normal. It'll be alright." Then his hand was in her hair pulling her face to him. He kissed her hard. Hinamori's arms went around his shoulders as they pressed their bodies together as she kissed him back. At first she just wanted to make all the pain disappear then the kiss deepened which made her feel warm and light-headed but maybe it was the way his lips tasted against hers, cold and sweet. The kiss ended leaving both of them breathless.

_He and I would be right together, anything else without him wouldn't be. _

"I've been with my family more than half my life time…maybe it's time to let them go." Her resolve was surfacing. "They'll always have a part in my life but…"

She cupped his face in her hands. "I am not ready to leave you," she plucked the test out from her pocket and they held it together. "So take me with you." Hitsugaya kissed her wrist.

"We'll figure this out."

"I hope so." Hinamori whispered it more to herself than him. Suddenly his hand flew out and he pulled his hand back over her shoulder. He was holding the ribbon that tied her hair. Together they tied it to the pregnancy test; Hinamori gave it a small sad smile before throwing it into the forest letting the darkness engulf it. Hitsugaya grabbed her hand as they walked back to the car.

Hinamori leaned her head against the head rest, took in a long ragged breathe before closing her eyes. She felt her lover's hand wipe the tears from her face before taking her cold one in his leaving him driving with his left.

"You told Rukia and the other's right?"

Hinamori nodded.

She turned her head to gaze out the window as the last remaining town lights changed to blackness. Hitsugaya squeezed her hand, together they drove forward to their new start leaving everything behind. "Do you think they believed you?"

Hinamori smiled and shook her head. "Negative."

**Authors Note: I decide to update early since I won't be here for a week or so until then I really won't be updating till October. I'll try and update at **_**67+ reviews **_**so until October thank you for those who've reviewed! I look forward to your continuing support! P.S- I kinda hid the answer about Hinamori's pregnancy but hey it's like totally obvious! LOL **


	8. This College Life

Chapter 8

As the morning began to rise, Hinamori turned away from the light to shield her eyes before squinting at Hitsugaya's clock radio: Six-thirty. _Was the sun always so bright? _She felt hot against Hitsugaya's chest, his arms wrapped protectively around her. He shifted in his sleep, his tousled hair tickling her face. With a sigh, she felt the pain in her shoulder as she stretched from sleeping on it too long. Hinamori hadn't realized how tired she was last night until waking up in yesterday's clothes. Giving Hitsugaya a last second glance, she headed for the bathroom. She was a total utter horrible display with the purple circles under her eyes; her hair was a mess sticking out on its ends like she'd been electrified and lastly was her morning breath. Without further a due, a shower was definitely mandatory.

Hinamori let the shower run until all the hot water transferred to freezing cold; she wrapped herself in one of Hitsugaya's towels before grabbing another to dry her hair.

Still knowing he'd still be asleep, she decided to take a tour of the fairly large dorm. Throughout the exploration, she noticed that Hitsugaya kept his place very clean to a point that no loose papers or anything was lying around. It wasn't much of a surprise that this place resembled everything that of an apartment. The only thing that caught her eye was the farthest door down a small hallway, from this point there was no light coming from that room despite how sunny it was. Walking along the corridor, she placed a hand on the flaking door giving it a small push.

What was in front of her wasn't what anyone could possibly imagine, it was an art gallery placed in a small space. The walls were filled to the point where the paint job was no longer visible, a computer desk was on the farthest corner from where Hinamori stood with papers scattered along it. The sight of art work, poems, and photographs all around her made her heart flutter twisting the butterflies in her stomach. This was Hitsugaya's workspace.

Placing herself in the computer chair, she shuffled the papers that covered the keys examining each charcoaled or penciled drawing each containing vivid details. There were poems half finished, letters and new sketches. Framed photographs of senior year were placed beside the monitor and one separate frame of her facing bare-backed towards the camera, her head was titled slightly to the right with her hair shielding her eyes while cascading down along her shoulders blades.

_He'd taken it the next morning after our graduation night. _A paper was slipped in front concealing the photo, her hand lifted the frame and she felt a jolt of shock when she realized what was.

Poetry.

Or more accurately, a poem. It was written in bold, attractive lettering.

_Skin of cream and silk_

_A goddess of bare beauty_

_Reveal your wings_

Hinamori blushed, realizing that he was describing her photograph _his naked lover. _She jumped at a sound at the door, "Jeez Hitsugaya! Don't sneak up on me!" unconcerned Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow at what she was wearing; adjusting the towel before revolving in the chair Hinamori blushed at his hypnotizing stare at her collar bone. She lightly coughed breaking his fixation on her half naked body. Slowly getting out of the chair, she began walking over to him but he was already halfway across the room towards her. The way he stared and smiled at her made her hearts flop around inside her chest. Hinamori could feel her face getting hot, his gorgeous eyes, so dark they looked black and bottomless, sparkled mischievously. She realized that she was grasping his arm that had mysteriously found its way around her body and let go of him.

_Calm down, be normal. Just think and talk. Forget that he's the hottest heart-stopping man you've ever seen. He's your boyfriend. That's all. Yeah right just another guy who was probably every female's (all which were living on campus) dream of the perfect man. He exists in the off-limits, impossibly sexy universe that I have somehow accessed…and right now I think he may or may not be kissing me._

Hinamori was so preoccupied with her fantasy that she hadn't realized him macking her, in which she totally forgot to do the whole tongue thing before he drew back.

"Morning." Hitsugaya chirped. Hinamori blinked.

"Hi…" she said softly ignoring his chuckle at her sudden confusion. She could feel the heat from his body which made her suppress a shiver from a sudden rush of forbidden desire.

His brows went up. "Penny for thoughts?"

_Try to remember how to breathe! _ She smiled sheepishly before shying away from him. His arms folded around her pressing her against him. They didn't say anything for a moment. Then slowly Hitsugaya traced one finger over the outline of her chin, neck, shoulder and down along her arm ending at the elbow. The towel that was wrapped loosely around her head became a pile at their feet.

"Beautiful, intelligent and innocent beyond this world." He whispered before reciting, "_What lies behind us, and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us."_

The miraculous coldness of winter air suddenly broke the spell between the couple as Hinamori suddenly pushed away from him still hiding her body before covering her mouth with one hand, she sneezed.

"I think you've come down with a cold." Hitsugaya sounded worried as he dragged her back to their bedroom. Shivering and hugging herself, Hitsugaya grabbed a blanket hanging off a couch wrapping it around her shoulders. Hinamori sniffed and then sneezed again.

_Well, hell. _

Hitsugaya wasn't the one to ignore Hinamori's wishes but today was one of those days where her requests would be ignored. They walked to first hour.

"You worry too much, the class won't be that bad once you get used to it."

Hinamori rolled her eyes, "Because you're the professional in the poetry world."

Hitsugaya snorted and shook his head, they turned down a hallway took the stairs to the next level before he unlocked a classroom labelled _Advanced 3: Poetry and Literacy_. He held the door open for her waving her in before shutting it after them. The room was huge with the rows of seats organized in a manner like a movie theatre. There was a desk upfront centre, behind a large white board indicating the teacher's zone. Hitsugaya walked down the stairs before taking front row seats. The warning bell rung and Hinamori hurried down the steps to take a seat next to Hitsugaya.

"Why the front row?" she groaned. "I am not even supposed to be here!"

"Hey, don't worry. I am."

"Okay, good. I'll see you four hours from now."

She stood up to leave but then the first flood of students swept into the room so she immediately sat back down not to draw attention to herself. The first group of girl students waved at Hitsugaya who waved back, they giggled. Hinamori rolled her eyes and he winked at her. Hitsugaya squeezed her hand before taking the steps and disappeared out to door.

The room was buzzing with summer break stories that no one had even one complaint of being back at school. Hinamori turned to look at the crowd behind her before quickly turning back to the front, there were at least fifty students in this room all unknown to her. She twisted her fingers in her lap. _Where are you, Hitsugaya?! _The final bell had rung. The class had gone silent after when Hitsugaya swept in from a side door in the teacher's zone, he walked over to the empty seat beside Hinamori but then instead of taking his place he sat on the black railing that separated the students from the teacher's zone.

Now everything was bordering beyond weird as Hinamori noticed that Hitsugaya looked different, more professional. Hitsugaya clapped his hands in which the students responded in perfect replication, he smiled. "Part with sorrow, meet in peace."

The class echoed, "Meet in peace." Before adding, "Hitsugaya-sensei!"

The day was unusual. Instead of lecturing for most of the hour and amazingly enough Hitsugaya turned out being a non-boring lecturer before giving a small essay assignment of poetry _review_. Hitsugaya sat on the railing most of the hour staying close to Hinamori as he watched his class write in silence. He clapped his hands and the sound of pencils being dropped echoed.

"Now what is poetry?" he asked.

He pointed to someone in the middle row. "Compositions of written or spoken feelings guided by thoughts."

"Indeed it is, Kazuki." Finally moving from his place on the railing, he went to the board to write his name in his elegant print before centering a bolded word in the centre. _**Love. **_

"What does this mean?"

Hinamori narrowed her eyes at his stare. _Answer. _She glared, thankful that there was only one empty seat next to her; she turned to stare at the class. They all seemed in deep thought, everyone not knowing how to definite the word. Flicking her wrist in the air, she said.

"An emotion of deep affection or passion usually towards another person."

"A smart cookie, your name?"

She suppressed another glare. "Hinamori, Momo. Sir."

"Please, call me by my name." He smirked.

During the session, murmurs already began flowing around the room about the _new girl_. Glad to be diverted from having to talk to anyone, Hinamori gathered up her books or more like Hitsugaya's books which were abandoned by the empty seat and went up to his desk.

"Problem, Hinamori?" he asked. She smoothed out his notebooks on his desk.

"No, actually…well yes, can I be excused for the rest of the session. I've got some last minute preparations back in my dorm to take care of."

She realized she was nervous probably because of the invisible curious stares she was receiving behind her. Hitsugaya quickly wrote a message on a post-it before sticking it on the notebook she returned.

Hinamori hesitated. "Do I need a pass?"

He smiled. "You have my permission."

She nodded before taking the stairs and hurried out the classroom feeling humiliated. Feeling security in their dorm, she unpacked her belongings moving them into her _own _room which they had cleaned out together the day before. As if finished right on cue, she changed again before heading back out to Hitsugaya's session.

_Come back by the end of class._ The note had read. Hinamori hadn't heard the bell but she did as told. Standing just outside the entry, she saw Hitsugaya seated in his favourite place on the railing by her empty seat. He was reading one his poems.

I don't mind waiting  
I don't mind the pain  
I don't mind dating  
I don't mind kissing in the rain

I don't mind your past  
I don't mind your touch  
I don't mind if it'll last  
I don't mind loving you too much

I don't mind falling asleep  
As long as I wake up by your side  
I don't mind falling too deep  
As long as I receive the love you provide

I don't mind kissing your lips  
As long as you hold my hand  
I don't mind feeling like this  
I hope you understand

The bell rang signalling the end of first hour. Hinamori made her way through the crowd of students receiving smiles or welcomes from them. Hitsugaya was gathering his books and papers before slipping them into a folder. Moments that seemed to take forever, Hitsugaya finally said, "You did well for your first day."

Hinamori frowned, well aware that she was the main attraction to his class now being yet another new student. She watched his expression soften.

"I just wanted you to know why I can't exactly go home."

Hinamori gulped and nodded but instead of arguing she changed the subject.

"What about us?"

He smile went all crooked and boy-like making him more handsome. "There's no rule against a _student_ teacher dating another student."

They stood very close to each other, Hitsugaya reached up to run his fingers through her hair. He was still staring into her eyes and then suddenly Hinamori felt the woman inside her awaken, a calm confidence filled her as they leaned into each other. His head suddenly dipped and his face was in the crook of her neck, she felt a gentle pain at her throat, softer than the bite of a mosquito. She saw the bobbing of his head as he planted soft, wet kisses on her neck.

"Ahem." Mai's voice interrupted their moment as Hitsugaya removed his face from the crook of his partner's neck. He licked his lips before turning slightly to face Mai.

"Hello." He said a hint of irritation. "Yes?"

"There's a teacher's meeting, we're waiting."

Hitsugaya squeezed Hinamori's hand before taking the steps two at a time, walked out the door not paying the least bit attention to Mai who still stood there. But she was staring straight after him. Hinamori who was still standing at the bottom of the stairs wasn't particularly thrilled about the presence by the door.

**Authors Note: Well I just came back from my trip, and I felt that I needed to update so here it is it! Thanks to those who've been reading and reviewing so until next time I'll be updating whenever I can. So **_**please**_** review! Lots of love. The rating for this story may be changed for some future chapter content!**

_**Preview: **__His touch set her body on fire. The sudden nippy feeling on her body never made her so alive, untangling her fingers from his hair, her hand slid from his face to rest on his chest. Somewhere in both their minds all they wanted was to taste and touch to the point where everything was belligerent mixed with needs and cruelty. They knew it was wrong but they couldn't stop._


	9. Safety before Privacy

Chapter 9

Hinamori had easily found the library because it was the only thing located in the basement and for a bonus the halls were deserted. The librarian gave Hinamori a weird look when she entered, "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I've received Hitsugaya Toushiro's permission."

The library was lined with rows after rows of books- millions of them- all alphabetical by last name and it also had a high protected up-to-date computer lab.

"May I borrow a computer?"

"Of course, feel free to ask for help."

"Thanks," Hinamori said, hurrying into the secluded lab closing the door behind her before picking a computer that sat on a large desk giving her a clear window view. Here there were no passwords or restricted sites since students at this particular age were expected to act responsibly if not, they'd violate rules due to their stupidity.

After reviewing the school's main page, it definitely clarified that Mai Suo was (despite Hinamori's dismay) the school nurse, well a student in training to become a doctor. Typing in her email, she was surprised that her inbox was exploding with unread messages. _Word really does spread around fast over there. _More than half of her messages consisted of complains against her leaving without a word, she hadn't realized how much people was left behind.

If it hadn't been for the creaking of the door, she would have wet herself when a deep voice spoke from behind.

"That's a heck lot of emails, what'd you do plant a bomb destroying the world?"

Hinamori glance over her shoulder and froze.

"Hisagi Shuhei? Officer Hisagi?"

"Please don't call me that when others aren't around." He was annoyed by the title. "I didn't mean to interrupt either; it's just unusual finding a student in the library during learning sessions."

"Actually…I am not really attending this school." Hinamori whispered.

"You're not?" Hisagi looked suspicious. Hinamori held up her hands in defence.

"Hitsugya asked me to move in with him."

Hisagi paused but he seemed to be trying to decide whether to say more or not. Then he rolled his shoulders and cracked his knuckles. "Congratulations there, but just a warning: be careful when you're wondering the campus grounds alone. If something happens just come to me about anything."

She blinked in surprise. "Thank you. Are you just temporarily patrolling here? "

He shook his head which meant that this school's safety was under his hands. They weren't sure what to say in-between the silence. It wasn't long before Mai came into the library, she looked around before spotting the two in the computer lab, and she waved before opening the door. Ignoring the irritation that eased its way into Hinamori's head every time Mai happened to show up was giving her a headache.

"There you are! Momo your boyfriend's been looking all over for you."

She logged off the computer and stood up to leave, giving Mai an awkward fast hug, she zoomed around the nurse. "It was nice to see you again, Momo."

Mai's smile was polite and proper. Hinamori gave a little nod that was almost a formal bow, and then walked away but not before glancing back into the computer lab where Hisagi's arms were around Mai's waist. Her hands pressed against his cheeks, her head was titled to one side as she gave him a kiss, a long passionate kiss.

Hinamori turned away and scurried between the metal detectors.

Already out of the library building and heading back to the dorm, Hinamori realized that she still didn't know why Mai was in Karakura if she was taking courses here. She wanted to go back to the dorm to tell Hitsugaya about her uneasiness towards Mai. _Whatever_. There was plenty of time to talk to him, arriving at their stay she went to her room. She hesitated when a golden key was stuck in the lock, twisting it till the click of the door was heard. Hinamori hadn't realized that Hitsugaya would probably know she'd want her own privacy.

She considered the bizarreness of her college life only for a moment before a slip of paper fell to her feet. Fluttering it temporary in her hand, she recognized his hand writing.

_Safety before privacy._

He'd signed his name illegibly in the bottom right corner. Glancing at the clock, she realized that lunch would soon be over. She decided to take a walk. Feeling hasty, she rushed out of the dorm into the cool November afternoon.

Blindly turning away from the dorm buildings and then again away from the main buildings coming in from the opposite direction, her head felt hot and her body was dizzy and weak. The soft, cool breeze suddenly freezing against her skin, a large branchy sakura tree was up a head. Her head was spinning when she heard the sound.

At first she didn't know what it was. The sound got clearly the closer she moved towards one side, a dark figure was hidden in the shadows of the tree. Naturally she would have thought she was imagining things but her heart was pounding carrying her forward. She didn't remember when she first felt his presence. The annoying fear in her skin wouldn't go away when the figure glanced up, Hinamori froze. The wind rustled her hair blocking him from view and then as if her head exploded, she fell to the ground against the pounding in her head. Lying against the grass, she opened her mouth in a high, shrill wail from somewhere deep inside her. _It's okay! _She told herself but no. It wasn't okay. It wasn't okay because she couldn't stop screaming against the figure she thought was Mitsuru Nichika.

_How long did I scream for? I had no idea. _

She felt pain on her cheek and yelped it was like waking from a dream. Hitsugaya held her tightly. Mai was kneeling beside her while Hisagi and other students stood above Hitsugaya. All pale, his mouth open in shock and concern.

Hinamori blinked, and then gazed at her audience. Her throat ached and her heart throbbed in her chest.

"Are you okay? What _happened_?" Hitsugya asked, smoothing back Hinamori's hair.

Mai stood up and stepped back. "The students heard you screaming, you- you frightened them."

Hinamori shook her head, clearing it. "Sorry."

Hitsugaya scooped her in his arms. "Your fevers returned, you need to go to the nurse's office."

She shook her head wincing against her headache, "Ugh…no, I'm fine," Hinamori said, swallowing, her mouth still dry. Hisagi let out a long sigh.

"Jeez, Momo you freaked everyone out."

"I-I just thought I saw…" she looked at the tree and shivered.

"Maybe she saw a ghost of the school." A student whispered.

"That's not funny," Mai said sharply. She grabbed Hinamori's hand. "What frightened you?"

Hinamori slipped her hand out of Mai's grasp to rub her still pounding temple. Her friend's faces kept on going in and out of focus. She closed her eyes against her tears and buried her face taking in Hitsugaya's sweet scent. "I don't know what I saw…I can't explain it, my head just hurts."

"I need to take her back to the dorms." Hitsugaya whispered before standing up against his sleepy legs. The motion of his movements made Hinamori squirm, she groaned. _She definitely needs some rest. _His walking slowed.

"Get back to your duties." He was talking to the students now, "I'll make sure she's okay."

They hesitated, wanting to do something. Help. Anything but Hisagi and Mai took them away. Hinamori clutched her hands together to stop them from shaking. She squeezed her eyes tighter wanting to relax, needing to fall asleep but couldn't. She couldn't shut out her thoughts. Her body shivered against a familiar voice that drifted in the air around her as Hitsugaya carried her, ignoring the stares they were receiving as he was carrying her back to their dorm.

_Be aware of the cure as it isn't pure. _Nichika's voice was echoing in her head.

Hinamori's eyes jerked open and twisted in Hitsugaya's grasp, breathing hard. He almost dropped her.

"Hinamori stop!"

Feeling shaky and sick to her stomach, she stifled a groan of pain. Reaching their dorm he laid her on the leather couch before disappear to get a cold wash cloth. Hitsugaya dabbed and wiped her face, moving her hair from her eyes. _You can't wash away the feeling the vision has given me_. She thought. Hinamori felt the coldness of spring water hit her lips, she drank with unbearable thirst.

Hinamori shifted as Hitsugya placed himself under her making him her bed rest. He slipped her jacket from her arms leaving her in a frilly tank before wrapping a white wool blanket around them. She felt the cold water from the wash cloth sliding from her face down her neck and soak in her top. Hitsugaya's hands were ice cold but cool against her hot body, she gasped against the coldness met with her stomach while he traced a pattern on her arm with his other hand.

Both of them weren't able to sleep as the gray day was slipping through their heavily curtained window. _How long had I been outside? _

Hinamori was burning from the heat coming from her partner's body and being wrapped up in a wool blanket wasn't making her temperature better. She moved suddenly and then his hand went further up her tank and he squeezed her breast.

Suddenly her fever turned to passion. His touch set her body on fire. Hinamori twisted not caring that the wash cloth fell from her forehead landing on Hitsugaya's neck with a wet slap. Straightening, the wool cloth fell from her shoulders onto the floor; his hands fell to her hips as he let her straddle him. Digging her nails into the cushion supporting Hitsugaya's head, she leaned down till their lips met. The coolness hit Hinamori's body when her tank top no longer stuck to her skin as it was discarded to the side.

The sudden nippy feeling on her body never made her so alive, untangling her fingers from his hair, her hand slid from his face to rest on his chest. While his hands did an exploration of their own, they finally grasped for breath and then Hitsugaya felt a slight tingle as Hinamori bit lightly at the skin of his collar. He grunted as her knee lightly grazed his erection. Hinamori threw her head back and gasped as his hand slipped underneath her bra to pinch the tip, responding she pressed her hand between his legs receiving a moan.

Somewhere in both their minds all they wanted was to taste and touch to the point where everything was belligerent mixed with needs and cruelty. They knew it was wrong but they couldn't stop.

Someone banged on the door shattering the density building between them. They heard the muffling of a female and male voice. Hinamori stumbled to her feet, wriggling into her tank, wrapped the blanket around her before hopping to the door. Whoever was on the other side, they were arguing. Hinamori swallowed against her dry throat.

"Who is it?"

They stopped bickering. "It's us."

_Mai and Hisagi. _

Bolts and locks were being opened and she revealed herself to them. They paused taking in the display, they seemed uncomfortable. "Were we interrupting?"

The sudden panic flashed in the depth of Hinamori's mind, she was completely wrapped in a blanket, _how did they know? _She scratched her head, _oh the hair_ and yawned.

"Hinamori, who is it?" Hitsugaya's sleeping voice came from the background before he appeared around the corner rubbing his eyes. The couple outside the door seemed to relax and Hinamori pouted at them.

"What?" Mai gasped in surprise.

"You tell us." Hitsugaya wrapped his arms around Hinamori.

Hisagi didn't think for a second. "Were you doing the naughty naughty?"

Mai elbowed him, hard. Hitsugaya's scowled. But Hinamori burst into laughter. Three pairs of eyes fell on her; she had gone on a hysterical fit. She wiped her tears.

"What?" she gasped, "At least he's honest."

The couple outside the door revolted, but Hinamori's cheery mood disappeared.

"And no we weren't we were _sleeping_, you jerk."

Mai stammered. "But are you alright…I mean are you feeling better?"

Hinamori gave her the most angelic innocent smile.

"I am _fine_, now stop worrying and right now I _need_ to sleep," she grabbed the edge of the door. "So if you don't mind…"

Slowly closing it on their faces they waved and smiled before saying how glad they were that she was alright. Finally closing the door before bolting the locks, she sighed against the door.

Hinamori started to giggle and then the couple were bursting out in laughter as they slowly struggled to their bedrooms gasping for breathe. They stood in the hall, each standing at opposite entrances still lightly laughing. They were still calming down while their eyes never lost connection with their lips still twitching.

They both slowed with a long sigh before staying in silence. It was only about half a second that they stared at one another then Hinamori lunged forward capturing Hitsugaya in a lip-lock wrapping her arms and legs around his body while he struggled to close the door.

**Authors Note: Sorry for the long update but I've been concentrating on school more and I've also been planning a new plot for a new story that I think I may or may not upload or write so yeah. Anyways I'll update when I get **_**75+ reviews**_**! Happy Thanksgiving everybody! 3**


	10. Bad News Contribution

Chapter 10

In the warmth of each other and their blanket, together they laid twined intimately. Hinamori's hair extended partially covering her companion's chest as she sighed and happily cuddled closer to him as he left a tingling pattern down her back, stroking her spine over and over. A thin coating of sweat sparkled off their skin.

"Looks like winter has found us." Hitsugaya said, staring though the curtains at the slate-coloured sky.

The sleepy, satisfied feeling disappeared as Hinamori slowly sat up, twisting herself to see Hitsugaya watching her with a slight smile curving his lips. His smile spread and he planted a sweet, soft kiss on her fingers. Sitting, so his arms snaked around Hinamori's slim body as she let him tail kisses down her naked throat before their lips met. His touch was warm against her skin as his hands began to move down her body, Hinamori moaned and turned in his arms, pressing against him.

"I love you." He whispered against her lips, she smiled. Giving her hair a fast flick, Hinamori ran her fingers through his hair before staring him squarely in the eyes.

"Love you more."

Their arms tightened around each other, before Hitsugaya gave her a hard, long possessive kiss. Their lips parted and Hitsugaya lifted her from his lap but Hinamori rolled to the left before standing up by the side of the bed. Quickly slipping into a silk robe, she grabbed her partner's hand and dragged him towards the bathroom.

For being late, they pushed through the heavy front doors of the dorms and walked out into a different world. It was snowing steadily, and must have been for the entire night. The campus was completely blanketed by a downy of white. By the time they made it to the session buildings it was heavily snowing quarter flakes forming a magic blanket on Kyoto College.

Several students were already in class but Hitsugaya and Hinamori's laughter and shaking off snow made everyone stop their chatting or doodles to pull back the blinds.

Someone shouted the obvious. "Yeah! It snowed harder!"

"It's striking, isn't it?"

The students standing by the window answered Hinamori with nods and agreements. After all the oohs and ahhs, the colleagues turned to give the couple still standing at the entryway, huge grins.

"What?" Hitsugaya said sounding like a teenager. "Something wrong?"

Some people giggled and then others starting nudging each other before someone blurted out. "See Yukki! I told you they were dating!"

The couple sighed, before Hitsugaya began dragging Hinamori down the steps to his desk. "Class has begun; now get back to your sits."

Through the whole session, students were trying to consistently ask them about their love life. Hinamori rolled her eyes as they began to call her _sensei_. The class fell silent into their assignments only to get distracted when Hinamori's phone interrupted their thoughts. She plucked it out of her pocket before excusing herself.

"Sis, I am kind of in the middle of class."

"Sorry but something happening and…"

The signal on her phone went fuzzy. "What? Sorry, I can't really hear you?"

Hinamori began walking, "What?" she stopped by the doors.

"It's serious- _static-_ we thought it was just a flu but until it got worse-_static_- said that it was something else and we just don't know what's wrong. We haven't gotten the results."

Hinamori looked up at a sign by the doors. _No electronic devices passed in this building._

"I don't understand what you're saying!"

The phone died, with shaking hands she closed her fully charged cell. Through the foggy windows, she could tell through the rapidly falling snowflakes that the snow was probably what cut off her signal. Without thinking, she pushed through the double doors and went into the storm, hoping it'd turn her tears to ice.

Ignoring the pain that the snow sent to her face, she walked slowly first, not feeling the cold. It was 9:30 when Hinamori reached her room still feeling shaky, confused and more than a little sick to her stomach of the _feeling_ she was having. The fact that the first hour wasn't over yet, it gave her a chance to over think what she had to do or more what was going on back home. Suddenly feeling overwhelmingly weary, she glanced at her alarm clock. It was about an hour she'd been sitting here, it was still snowing in the innocent and dreamy world of white. She leaned her head against the cold window despite her desire to lie down and fall asleep.

_Hitsugaya will search for me soon. _The thought gave her equal pangs of pleasure and guilt which of course he'd found out soon enough about what was bothering her.

_I shouldn't be here, he'll find me. _Would it really be so difficult just to tell him that she wanted to go home, that she was worried about her family? _Yes. _

Closing her eyes and telling herself to relax until slowly, exhaustion took over and she finally fell into a deep sleep.

Someone banging on the door pulled her awake from her dreams.

"Momo, are you in there?!" Mai's voice sounded like an alarm clock.

"Coming!" Hinamori called as she struggled to walk on her pin and needled legs.

_Ow, ow._ _See you should never sleep sitting on the couch. _

Cracking the door opened, Mai was frowning at her.

"Enough with sleeping in all day! You've missed lunch; Toushiro's been worrying about you and…" Mai looked Hinamori over again. "And you look like shit."

Hinamori rubbed her eyes, "I am just tired, that's all."

"Something happened last night, I know it."

Hinamori rolled her eyes. "Nothing bad happened last night."

"But then why are you so dead?"

"Long story."

Of course a snowball war was on as Mai and Hinamori came from the dorms. Kids squealed and ran for cover scooping up handfuls of new snow and took aim at anyone in sight. Hinamori stepped back only to bump into Mai.

"Come on, Momo the snow's great."

"Let's just hope a blizzard last through the night!" Hisagi yelled, taking aim at Mai who was already taking cover. Letting it fly, she jumped for cover in time to miss being hit right in the head. Hinamori struggled to close the double doors in time to slam them shut to hear the mushy snow colliding against the wooden doors.

Hinamori crept out the side doors will an umbrella clutching her cell in one hand; it was her only reason to skip the snowball war. She had to know why her sister sounded so urgent on the phone.

Coming to a stop right under the snow covered Sakura tree, she laid her umbrella against its bark. Shifting till the trunk shielded her away from the view of anyone who walked past the hill. Kai picked up on the fifth ring sounding angry and annoyed maybe even sad.

"Nii-san."

The tone of Hinamori's voice on his nickname made him less grouchy.

"Momo?"

Hinamori was already crying and shaking. "I need you to tell me what's going on."

She couldn't think straight even when ten minutes passed after the phone call and a chill ran up her spine from the uneasiness she was getting from being by the tree. Suddenly the vision from yesterday crept up into her head, she began hyperventilating. Falling into a crouch against the tree, she closed her eyes and fought against the pounding in her veins. She gasped and jumped when a hand touched her shoulder. Hinamori looked up at Hitsugaya and caught the surprise in his eyes.

"Hinamori…"

She turned her head away and wiped her face. "I am just home sick."

He sighed deeply and brushed the snow off her hair. "Anything I can do to help?"

"No."

He slid down by her throwing his arm over her shoulder as they leaned against the trunk. "If you're home sick, why are you crying so hard?"

Hinamori felt his lips against her hair, "Just a feeling."

Hitsugaya sighed, he hated when she had these _feelings_. "If you don't want to talk about it," he stood up brushing himself off. "Then at least let me walk you back." He extended a hand down to her.

Hinamori grabbed his hand but didn't pull herself up even when he tugged.

"I need to be alone, right now." The words sounded harsher than she meant them.

"I need time to think, it's something I have to do myself."

This time she stood up from the look in his sad eyes despite his smile. Stroking his cheek, she apologized. Hoping he'd understand.

He turned her hand over to kiss each of her fingers before pulling her into a hug. Their embrace only lasted a moment, "Take as long as you need but I'll come up when my second session's over."

"Thank you, Hitsugaya."

His smile didn't touch his eyes. "Talk to you later." He walked away and disappeared into the snow. _Good, I need to be alone. Time to think, to clear my mind. _

At five to nine, Hinamori finally granted her own freedom to get off campus when Hitsugaya hadn't contacted her in the last three hours. Instead of feeling relaxed or festive, she found herself fighting down a lump in her throat. She made her way through the icy fields and walked out of bounds. Hinamori stood by herself on Fifth Avenue, breathing in wintry air. As she drew her collar up, she lifted her eyes to a giant twinkling snowflake, which in the shadows suddenly seemed very lonely.

She turned and began wandering down the empty avenue, passing tall, glamorous holiday display windows. A taxicab shot past startling her and a song blasted out into the night.

_"But I am lost in the crowd…Oh why can't I remember the reason I'm so down..."_

The song capped everything off; Hinamori stopped in the middle of Fifth Avenue, buried her face in her mittened hands to surrender to the tears that had been building ever since she learned the truth about her mother that afternoon. _Breast Cancer, your mother has breast cancer. _She paused in front of a small café at the corner of Fifth and Pender Street. It reminded her of the old days back in Karakura, she would have smiled if it wasn't for Mai and Hitsugaya sitting in a far corner.

They were laughing and clearly engrossed in their own conversation until Hitsugaya's gaze slid to where Hinamori was across the street, he almost smiled at her if it wasn't for the expression on her face, pain. His girlfriend was upset about something; he stood causing Mai to stop her animated speech. Hinamori's expression turned serious- intense. Through the steady snow fall, she watched him study and her heart tapped against her ribs. Then she turned and ran.

Hinamori cursed for wearing two inched boots, turning the corner she ran smack into someone who caught her wrist.

"Sorry…I didn't meant to-"

"Momo?" Hisagi sounded confused. "Huh? What happened?"

She ignored him whipping her head back to see Hitsugaya's faint figure quickly advancing on them, Hisagi's cell was ringing. He picked up half ring.

"Hisagi, don't let go of her!"

She heard Hitsugaya's yell through the phone, only to smack Hisagi's arm and then she was on the run again, ignoring the police officer's yell. Reaching the far side of a parking lot, she tripped catching herself on her gloved hands. Hinamori sat there for a few minutes to catch her breath, it was snowing harder now. Looking back, Hitsugaya was leaning under a streetlight not too far, watching her. Hinamori struggled against the pain in her foot as she limped away from him as he walked the distance between them.

Her yell of pain caused him to run the rest of the distance, catching her by the elbow. The glow from the streetlights turned each snowflake into a flickering beacon as they stood there in silence. Hinamori's breathing was deep as puffs of white clouds disappeared from her lips. She heard her boyfriend's call to the other's verifying her safety.

Hitsugaya squeezed her arm, when she didn't answer his questions and then once he confirmed they were alone, he grabbed her waist and pulled her down to the snow with him, the two tumbled to the ground. For once Hinamori wasn't worried about her hair or clothes.

"Get off!" she yelled, feeling the weight of him on her body, keeping her warm. The sound of anger and sadness surprised him as she continued to constantly push against him.

"No way." His tone was firm as he shook his head. "Not until you tell me what's going on."

"Go away!" she gasped as her tears caught up with her. "It doesn't concern you."

The last part was a lie but it hit home. Hitsugaya stared back at her wet, red-rimmed eyes. Hinamori couldn't stop the tears as he rolled off of her; he sat there leaning his head back into the night.

"Does this have to do with Mai?" he whispered, she cried harder. "Does it?!"

"I don't know, you tell me!" they were both startled by their own outbursts.

In answer, Hitsugaya leaned over her again so that their faces were so close to each other that she could feel his breath on her cheek. "Don't you trust me?" he whispered, his eyelashes fluttering on her forehead, his fingers twining with hers, and his legs straddling her own.

"Yes…" She lifted her lips up to him for a kiss, and their mouths met, open and wet and she could taste the snowflakes on his tongue. Hinamori felt the smooth wetness of his lips against her throat, his hands on her body, the feel of his hair between her fingers but why couldn't she appreciate this romantic moment? It made no sense. And just like that, she knew everything was just beginning, if not ending or at least in the heart of a breaking point.

**Authors Note: Hm…sometimes don't you just hate cold weather? Extreme special thanks to those who've reviewed, **_**CallMeNicole, unformidable trust, Kazeek, Momo21, freakaga1n, himiko areess, sma4ever**_ **and thanks to** _**Jazzmin92**_ & _**Sasu-Shinigami **_**for the favs/alerts. **

_**P.S **_**– The last line of this chapter is very important to the continuing plot of the story. Anywho I'll update once I reach **_**83+reviews**_**! Here's a preview:**

_**Where are you? We need to talk, I know what you did. How could you? Is that why you were being such a bitch at the mall? Think about what you're doing. Not trying to sound mean but I am just really pissed and confused at why you'd do that. Again we need to talk. **_

_For a moment, no one moved._

_They all just stared at one another, as if rooted to the ground beneath their feet._

_"Oh, my god," Hinamori gasped, horrified, when she could finally speak._

_Suddenly a sound caught everyone's attention; it was just Hisagi. _

"_Why Mai?" he said._


	11. Jolly horror

Chapter 11

"Huh, I can't believe I never realized this before." Matsumoto Rangiku said into her cell phone as she strode in the shin length snow, passing Christmas decorated shops with their holiday hits.

_"Silent night, holy night…all is calm, all is bright…"_

_"But as long as you love me so. Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow."_

_"O Christmas Tree, O Christmas Tree…"_

"Realized what?" Matsumoto's best friend, Hinamori Momo asked on the other end of the line and from the sound of her voice, it meant that night time had crept up in Kyoto.

"How empty this town is now that I don't have my two best friends with me anymore." Matsumoto frowned into the phone, shifting her thousands of bags now and then. She wished her house wasn't so far as she crossed Dauber Street giving a taxi driver the finger as he honked in her wake. Matsumoto arrived back the earliest out of the group since her semester was on winter break. Now, she was just waiting for the others.

"It's Rangiku." Hinamori's sweet voice rang through her ears.

Matsumoto smiled slightly, picture Hitsugaya standing close-by to Hinamori in their little apartment. A loud screech came from Hinamori's end of the phone and Matsumoto yelped against the sound until Hitsugaya's voice crept up low and distance. They had put her on speaker phone.

"Matsumoto?"

"It's me." She giggled, passing a row of green tress lit by lights as the snow crunched beneath the soles of her leather boots. "So fill me in, how are you love birds doing?"

"Amazing." Hinamori's voice was breathless, in heaven. "I mean the campus and the city, it's gorgeous!"

Matsumoto laughed, "Yeah, it really is beautiful there. By the way Toushiro did you let her in on your little secret?"

"On the second day actually."

"What?! Rangiku you knew about his career?!"

"Uh-yeah."

"Why didn't-" the sound of Toushiro being whacked came to Matsumoto's ears. "You tell-"

"Ouch, Hinamori-"

"Me before?!"

"Stop!" Hitsugaya sounded strained. Matsumoto laughed again as she turned the corner when she heard a familiar male voice behind her.

"Rangiku? Matsumoto Rangiku?"

_Oh-my-god. It can't-_

Turning back the other way very slowly, her stomach tightening in disbelief, she found herself staring back at the figure up front with wide eyes.

"Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya's voice was distant in her head now. Matsumoto felt her body temperature climbing by the second.

"Toushiro…" she was whispering into the phone now. "I'll have to call you back later." She didn't hear a word as she snapped the phone shut and slipped it into one of her many shopping bags. Matsumoto couldn't stop staring at his bony structured face, his eyes and couldn't help but notice his brown leather jacket, the white t-shirt, and the black jeans. Dazedly, wondering how he wasn't freezing to death.

"Rangiku," this man repeated with utter assurance, his pointed jaw now breaking into a wide grin. "From elementary school, you remember, right?"

_Definitely._

"Of…course, how could I forget?" Matsumoto said slightly irritated while doing her best imitation of breeziness. She cocked her head to one side, studying him.

"It's been a while. Ichimaru…Gin, is it?"

_**Kyoto Central Mall**_

"No way," Mai declared when Hinamori slowed outside of Yoshi, nearly getting them run over by early Christmas shoppers. "If I go in there, I am going to buy myself those boots and I swore to myself that I wouldn't buy anything for myself until after Christmas."

The girls caught their reflections as they passed by rows of windows. Hinamori a half inch taller than Mai, who usually wore her hair in a long pony-tail, today it fell over her shoulders in beautiful blonde pageant curls. It was eleven o'clock in the am on a Sunday, being the third day of winter break and the mall was still exploding with lines a week early before Christmas.

"Check out those two by the make-up stands," Mai nudged Hinamori.

"The two who are about to tear each other's throats out for that _sale_ set?" she asked. Both girls shook their heads in disbelief.

"It's a week early and people are already stressed out and clawing at each other's eyes. Everyone's all frazzled out and tired but in the end, it's all hugs and kisses. You know."

"Well, hell Merry freaking Christmas," Mai said, grinning. Hinamori rolled her eyes.

Hours later, both were carrying bags of presents for family and friends then they came to a stop outside a small suspended coffee shop with leather couches. There were only two remaining seats left; they looked at one another then to the shop and back again.

"Want a latte?" Mai asked.

"Finally, I thought you'd never ask." Hinamori sighed as she headed for the couches and dropped her belongings on the glass table. Sinking down into the cushion, Hinamori sighed and stared while Mai walked up to the counter, fluttering her eyelashes at the worker, they talked, flirted until she shook her head affectionately. Her swagger caused every guy to flutter around her dragging them with her invisible barrier of cuteness. And while Hinamori knew Mai could be trusted, the men who fixated on her could _not_.

"Decafe with chocolate swirls _and _chips, extra whip-cream and sprinkles on me," Mai announced, plunking two medium sized plastic coffee cups on the table. "And oh my gosh…the employee was a total flirt."

Her friend rolled her eyes, "And you enjoyed it," Hinamori continued, "Not trying to be your conscious but you do remember Hisagi? Your boyfriend? Which you totally still have to get a present for? For Christmas? _Remember?_"

"Okay, okay. _Know it all_." She stuck her tongue out at Hinamori. In which she threw a piece of chocolate at her.

"Hey watch it, Momo!" Mai warned her, "In case you're colour blind, I am styling in white today." Gesturing to herself. The brunette rolled her eyes but flicked another anyway.

"But you do know there's still a _week_ left before x-mas?"

Hinamori couldn't believe Mai was slacking off on a boyfriend's gift in which Hisagi had already gotten her on in advance (found out about two weeks ago) plus they loved to shop. Like- hello, it was the reason Mai had dragged Hinamori out in the first place; they needed to catch-up on basically everything in which they pretty much became BBF in the last four hours. But still a Christmas present was absolutely _necessary _in any love-lives. Still continuing from store to store with their ten or so bags, Mai was becoming more indecisive and eventually sighed, shrugged and even bored having rejected all Hinamori's suggestions of gifts.

"You know Hisagi better than I do, get it together you've been dating for a year," Hinamori told her in UNIQLO.

Mai shrugged, "I am tired, my feet hurt, fingers are sore and for the millionth time _a week_ plus now's not the time, it's not working or whatever."

"Whatever." Hinamori echoed. "Leaving then?"

And just like that, Mai turned around and took off, leaving Hinamori gaping after her.

_Fine, _she thought so mad she only glared off as the blonde walked on before stopping at a store, probably Yoshi again. _Again, it is not my job to buy your boyfriend a present too so you can explain to Hisagi why you don't have anything for him! _

Hinamori took a deep breath before trotting off after the nurse but then as usually Mai _really _wanted the boots as her fingers trailed the display window outside the store, she was even biting her lip while a red cashmere scarf caught Hinamori's eyes. That was it. Hitsugaya totally needed a scarf having left his old ones back in Karakura and there was even matching gloves! But then again her sister would love cashmere especially in purple. Hinamori shook the image away and smiled to herself, she'd already found her sister the perfect ninety-five dollar jacket, in fact it was in Hinamori's hands right now.

Mai apparently hadn't moved an inch from her trance by the boots in display at the window as Hinamori dug into her purse and pulled out her credit card. _Cashmere, you're mine. _

"Well Mai, you know those boots…are extremely cute _and _their forty-percent off."

This had gotten the blonde's attention and now she was squealing before dashing into the store. Hinamori made a face before following her friend's trail. Wandering out towards the parking lot, giggling madly, the girls threw their bags into the trunk of Mai's white Honda City SV piled up with X-mas spirit.

The college students were throwing snowballs all around the campus when they arrived back while the teachers were decorating the halls of the school. They were getting ready for the big Christmas event. Mai and Hinamori made their way across the frozen field towards the dorm building. Even from a distance, they could hear the music and sound of people going wild. Hitsugaya and Hisagi were no where to be seen as Hinamori dumped her belongings in her room and helped with the decorations.

Hours and hours later, -almost eight o'clock- outside far up in the distance, there was a bonfire going in the fire pit not too far away from the cherry blossom tree. It reminded her of those weird experience that happened about a week ago. Now everyone was too preoccupied with x-mas preparations.

But somehow she wasn't surprised when she ended up by the bonfire and looked up to see that there was someone already sitting there. _Hisagi_.

"Hey." Her voice faced his back. "Earth to Hisagi. You okay?"

"Mai and I were looking…" she stared harder, "For you."

She hesitated by the intense look on Hisagi's face that was half covered by the shadows of the flames. Everything around them seemed to be at a sudden distance, she didn't know what was going on and she didn't like the feeling of the atmosphere.

"Momo?" Hisagi said her name in a whisper, almost hurtful.

She sped walk the rest of the way and kneeled beside him placing her hand on his knee, "Hisagi what happened?"

His face was buried in his hands at his fingers clutched his hair as if he could pull them from their roots.

"We've been trying so hard," he said slowly, at first. Then he met Hinamori's gaze and kept on talking. Faster. "I thought you know that once you fall in love, that's that, no one else."

"And then today…when I saw Mai…" his voice twisted in anguish.

"She broke up with you."

This wasn't real.

It was too real.

_How can this be happening?! _

Hinamori gasped. _"It's not working or whatever." _

That's what Mai had said.

"No!" Hinamori exclaimed, but inside she felt dizzy. She discovered that she wasn't holding her breath anymore, she was panting in rage. No wonder Mai had been so different at the mall; she was dealing with the fact that she'd be ending things with Hisagi. But why?

"Tell me where she is." Hinamori spat it out. Hisagi lifted his head and stared at her eyes, something dark flashed in them but he just shrugged and then the brunette was on her feet, ignoring Hisagi's questions. Even for a bright-headed person like Mai, her head of hair couldn't be seen anywhere so Hinamori settled on texting.

_**Where are you? We need to talk, I know what you did. How could you? Is that why you were being such a bitch at the mall? Hisagi's horrible thanks to you, think about what you're doing. Not trying to sound mean but I am just really pissed and confused at why you'd do that. Again we need to talk. **_

Hinamori didn't care if Hisagi followed her, she knew something was wrong and Mai blowing everything off when she should be crying her eyes out or running to her was something apparently not happening. And then it happened, Hinamori couldn't believe what she heard but she heard it alright. Mai's laughter, her happy innocent flirt laugh.

Rounding the corner, Mai's dorm room was the only room with the light on; everyone was heading to the bonfire by now.

Hisagi paused, "Momo I don't think-"

"I don't care what you think anymore Hisagi what she did to you and what she's doing now is just wrong, and I can prove it. Mai's probably been cheating on you for who knows how long."

"Momo, stop!" Hisagi began running when she reached the door, whoever was in there with Mai was backing away from her. Then their shadows merged together, in a kiss. This set Hinamori on full fledge disgust, she flung the door open letting it crash with the side wall, scratching it.

For a moment, no one moved.

They all just stared at one another, as if rooted to the ground beneath their feet.

"Oh, my god," Hinamori gasped, horrified, when she could finally speak. Okay so maybe they weren't kissing but Mai was brawling her eyes out into Hitsugaya's shirt who had his arms around her in what seemed to be a very passionate embrace. Suddenly a sound caught everyone's attention but it was just Hisagi.

"_Why Mai?" _he said.

**Authors Note: *Sigh* Somehow you guys probably knew I was gonna head this way but hey wasn't going to not let this happen plus I like teenage drama but I like to put a spin on things to spice things up so until next time let's just see how Hinamori and Hisagi react. I'll update once I get **_**86+ reviews**_**! **

_**P.S- For those who haven't noticed that I've uploaded a new story, you can check it out now! Thanks! =) Oh and special thanks to freakaga1n, unformidable trust and emo1girl for the alerts and to those who've always been supporting me! **_


	12. And They All Fall Down

Chapter 12

"Why Mai?" he repeated, as they stood there who were in fact just looking at each, almost as if they'd never seen each other before.

"Momo," Mai began, ignoring Hisagi. She had no idea what was going to come out of her mouth next. "This is…I mean, I would _never_…I don't know _what_…"

"Oh just shut up," Hinamori's voice was ice cold glass stabbing Mai and Hitsugaya's soul. But she was only glaring at Mai.

"I have to say," she continued, her voice brittle but cold. "I knew it, _everything _about your feelings for my boyfriend and now I'm founding…" her voice was rising, "out that he may or may not be cheating on me with some slutty nurse!"

Her laugh was completely humourless, bitter. "God, I'm such an idiot."

Hisagi was never hearing his friend's hurtful outburst but now he was watching Hitsugaya with an odd expression on his face. The expression was odd because it didn't seem appalled or angry or crushed, Hisagi looked as if he was puzzling something out.

Hitsugaya on the other hand didn't know what to do.

He stood there, aware of the chill in the air as he stared at his girlfriend, studying her delicate face, her straight dark hair. It was like she was cataloguing him, imprinting Mai and overall she was probably thinking that he had committed the ultimate betrayal. It was unforgiveable.

"Momo," Hisagi said finally, his tone strangled, "can I talk to Mai for a minute, alone?"

Hinamori nodded once, sent Mai a deeper death glare and then she was headed for her dorm, leaving Hitsugaya trailing after her to face his own upcoming hell and Hisagi to confront Mai about what she'd done back in her dorm.

"Hisagi," Mai whispered into the dark, letting the moon light fill the room. She was afraid to look at her ex-boyfriend. "I don't know how this happened. I don't know how to fix it."

"You always misread people, Mai," Hisagi said and his voice wasn't bitter or furious or any of the things Mai expected it to be. Something in his voice made her think it was okay to start talking. Maybe this was the moment to be honest with him, make sense of things. So she explained how close her and Hitsugaya had become, how she realized she didn't feel half as close to anyone.

"I didn't mean for this…" Mai sighed, "I didn't know it was happening. I just wanted things to be the way we used to be but I couldn't seek comfort from Momo or you afraid that you'd realize what I was feeling for Toushiro."

"So you thought you should sneak up with her boyfriend?" He snorted. "Great plan."

Mai squared her shoulders and pushed on. "Everything changed when I met him, it was like I couldn't escape and then _she _came, it was like I began hating everything here. Maybe even you." It was so hard to say the last part. She hadn't even known how scared she was of putting it out there.

"But I could never hate you, Mai," Hisagi whispered. "But maybe I don't know you as well as I used to."

"That's not true," she stated softly. "You just don't want to admit that we've both changed." She sighed and curled her hair around her finger. Hisagi blinked, not really following her words. "Everything's so different now. I thought things would be the same between the three of us but it isn't true. I loved you," it hurt Hisagi to hear past tense, "and I love Toushiro but..." she broke off and hugged herself around the waist. "He loves her."

"I don't know how to say this without it being hurtful, but I've moved on."

Mai found she was crying again, 'I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I had no idea I was the kind of person to do this."

"Neither did I," Hisagi admitted, then after a moment that wicked smile spread across his face. "But I think I understand."

He walked over to her, closing the distance between them and swept her into a hug. They stayed like that as if nothing happened but as if everything had but they were both okay, just not together.

Meanwhile Hinamori almost slammed the door in Hitsugaya's face if he hadn't reacted fast enough to catch it before they crushed his fingers against the crease. He watched as she walked to the center of the living room and turned to face him with her arms crossed and eyes blazing.

"Hinamori…I-" he stuttered.

"Whatever," she interrupted him coldly. "You knew about her feelings all along."

She backed away when he began walking forward, shaking her head back and forth, blinking hard. "Get away from me!" she croaked as she struggled against her tears.

"Don't make this difficult, just let me explain."

"I'm not." After what she'd been through, she was being reasonably honest. Feeling seriously nauseated, so tired after searching for Mai that she swayed against the force of just standing still.

"Let me explain," he pleaded but Hinamori didn't bother lowering her voice. "Let me make drill this into your head," she said furiously. "You're a liar, you betrayed me. I don't want to see you, hear you or even breathe the same air as you. Do you understand?"

"It's not what it looked like," he was getting irritated at her, angry.

"Oh please! Anything could have happened, you're just not telling me!"

"I did not cheat on you," he said, more emphatically. "She came to me for comfort, so I gave it to her."

"With your mouth?" Hinamori asked, critically. Okay so she may have been jumping to conclusions but she wasn't going to believe him not after what she saw.

"I didn't kiss her nor did I do anything I wasn't supposed to do!"

"Oh! So you just happened to be with her in her room, alone?!"

"She looked for comfort." He repeated, angrily.

She was not going to believe him, not yet anyway.

"She's in love with you, Hitsugaya!"

"I'm in love with _you!_"

_Ugh. _The last thing she needed now was Hitsugaya's compassion. Instead she grabbed the nearest object in sight (a glass cup) and threw it at him; he moved barely missing from being bashed in the head as it shattered behind him with a watery echo. Hitsugaya's senses snapped because he wasn't going to let her become violent or things could really get ugly even if she was now holding a bundle of newsprint, she could easily cut him with it, if used properly.

He launched himself at her, almost crashing into a glass table before catching himself and rolling to safety when she side-stepped. He caught her by the ankle and it couldn't be avoided as she crashed to the ground with a painful thud knocking the breath out of her. He didn't mean to hurt her but he had her pinned under him as he knocked the newsprint out of her grasp before he claimed her lips. There was only going to be one way to get her to surrender even if it was unintentional, instead of a passionate wild kiss, he slipped his tongue between her lips so far into her mouth that she almost gagged. Making her head spin as his tongue did the most wicked things to hers.

Never losing his hold he grasped both of her wrist in one hand as he distracted her with his tongue using his free hand to roam down her body. Hinamori began to panic as she knew his next intention, only he knew how to make her squirm and scream as he continued his path hastily down her body before slipping his fingers below her waistline beneath the tight fabric. At the same time he tore his mouth away to give them air, she screamed as his finger entered her. Unwilling to give in she wrenched a sore wrist away and slapped him across the face, hard. He withdrew from the impact of her slap that left a light red line of blood running freely down his cheek. Jumping to her feet, she circled around him and practically ran away from the room.

Aggravated and defeated, Hitsugaya sat on the floor still pressing his hand against his cheek. It was only until he moved against the sound that came from behind him; his mind washed away all thoughts and emotions as Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Inoue, Ishida, and Chad burst out of his bedroom. They all froze at the scene before Matsumoto revealed herself through the crowd; she paused with a sheepish smile on her face before shyly waving her hands in the air. "Surprise?"

No one said anything.

"So you guys heard everything?" Hitsugaya said wincing as Matsumoto dabbed at his face with antibiotics. Matsumoto gave him an apologetic look, "We thought we'd drop in for a surprise visit, we knocked and everything until we realized you weren't here so I remembered where you kept the spare key under the floor mat and we decided to crash here till you came." She began unpeeling a bandage before applying it to his face, "And then while we were checking things out we heard Hinamori and you burst in here in the middle of a heated conversation so we closed the door to the bedroom we were in and then everything pretty much continued from there."

"What happened?" Rukia asked as Matsumoto finished last minute patching.

Hitsugaya _really _didn't want to talk about what he'd done with Hinamori or about Mai being all over him. He sighed, "You guys better sit down since it's a long story."

For the meantime, Hinamori was burst into the closest washroom she could find and leaned over the sink, struggling to keep herself upright against her shaking hands. Her mind went sprawling as she studied the thin line of blood stuck between her nails as it continued to run down her hand. She'd hurt him, actually made him bleed. Light headed from the sight of blood, she leaned over the sink to puke her guts out.

All hell was about to break lose any moment now as Christmas neared and in exactly six hours, it'd be that very day. As of now, everyone was enjoying themselves to a drink or two at a beautiful X-mas party. Well…besides a few friends who were throwing nervous glances at each other as they tried to act jolly around Hinamori who a matter of fact hadn't spoken to Hitsugaya since their quarrel and she was planning on keeping it that way.

It wasn't _that _surprising, after all. Mai probably would have thrown herself all over Hitsugaya in the end despite his relationship with Hinamori which was now her worst enemy. Later after toasting the arrival of Christmas at midnight as it started to snow outside, everyone danced. Matsumoto thought there was nothing better than dancing on Christmas morning.

Unless, of course, her best friend was being hauled around like an idiot by a bitch who was totally still oblivious to his existing attatchment to his still current girlfriend who of course didn't want anything to do with him, ever again.

"Come on, Momo!" Ichigo cheered trying to make her feel better, "Just one dance and I'll let you go do whatever you want, you can even leave."

She glared but he grabbed her elbow, pulling her away from her lonely corner.

"I'd like to have a dance with one of my dearest friends," he said.

_But a dance was a dance_, Hinamori thought and it seemed like this entire Christmas carol was dedicated to exactly what she was thinking, so she tried to close her eyes and imagined herself being there. '_I'll be home for Christmas…'_

But she couldn't let herself drift away into happy, Christmassy land as she happened to glance over at Hitsugaya and Mai. They held each other close, swaying lightly to the music but they didn't look peaceful together. Hitsugaya looked up, and just for a moment, locked eyes with Hinamori.

It was like the room fell away. Like the rest of the world dissolved into nothing, leaving only Hitsugaya's turquoise eyes.

Hinamori couldn't catch a breath.

Until Mai placed her hand on his cheek and turned his head away as she seemed oblivious to what actually caught his attention, Hinamori sighed. _I'll be home for Christmas, _the song played, _if only in my dreams. _She thought.

When she looked across the room again, Hitsugaya was gazing right through Mai, his eyes dark. Hinamori didn't look across the room again. It was only then she didn't want to be here so she unwrapped her arms from Ichigo's neck to push him away. Confusion struck Ichigo as he stood there but when his eyes met his white haired friend, realization crossed them both. Ichigo sighed as he failed to be the distraction that all of his wanted him to be, but he relaxed when his true love took her place in his arms. Rukia's understanding smile spread across her face. Immediately Ichigo relaxed.

Hinamori roamed around the halls of the school, about fifteen minutes later, she pushed through the main doors heading outside. She paused for a moment at the entrance, and she found herself looking at her boyfriend as if he were a stranger.

For once he actually looked like a college teacher in his black suit.

_But it doesn't matter anyway_, she thought because everything else wasn't fine.

"Come on," Hitsugaya said, stepping forward. "We need to talk."

At least it was a good thing that he understood her, they needed to figure things out soon and _fast_. They walked around the snowy territory of Kyoto college, keeping distant before Hinamori stopped and leaned under a blinking light against building B even in the shadows Hitsugaya recognized the dress from graduation night. He was amazed at how it still fit her after two years but now it clung to her body, silky smooth red and tight outlining her curves.

"Now's your chance," she said, crossing her bare arms over her stomach. "I want to hear everything."

"I hardly know where to start," Hitsugaya said, he looked away as if in thought.

"Then let me start for you." Hinamori rolled her eyes and summarized her thoughts in three harsh words. "Back-stabbing bitch."

Then Hitsugaya launched into a long story about how he met Mai through Hisagi when the two were dating for half a year. About the parties and the times all three of them spent together which only brought them closer. To when Mai wanted to meet Hinamori so they went down for a surprise visit and the whole accident happened, to Hinamori moving in and the in-between stuff to five days ago when Mai poured her heart out to him and her loss of feelings to Hisagi.

So in the end, he just sort of sighed when Hinamori confessed her worries over Mai ever since she arrived here but couldn't tell him because of his connections to her.

Or something.

But her expression changed back to her old dark self even when Hitsugaya suggested they'd talk in the cafeteria which was left to the two of them but she knew that either of them was in the mood to talk as a full make-out session overwhelmed them. Hinamori hacked her brain for a way to stop this lust as Hitsugaya laid her over a table, if only she could find a way to get away from her sexual desires then maybe she could tell him what was really on her mind.

Surprising, she bit his lip hard enough to draw blood and shoved him away with a glare. She tried to speak as he looked back at her in unbelievable shock, to say the huge things that were blocking her chest and making it so hard to breathe.

"Hitsugaya, you can't just make love to me and think it's going to make everything disappear." She slid from the table, surprised by her sudden confidence.

"I know." He was looking at her as if he was going to kiss her again.

"This doesn't change the fact that you never told me your own awareness of Mai nor does it change the fact that you had to secretly be with her because you were both scared of telling us the truth and us does include Hisagi."

"The truth is that I _do _care about her but that doesn't change anything between us!" his voice echoed around them.

"But it does," Hinamori snapped back, "because you do have feelings for her and even you and I can see it and can't deny it even if it's the tiniest speck of dust. It's there."

Hitsugaya couldn't hide it anymore because his expression gave it away.

"Maybe I do feel it," he whispered in defeat, "but I _love_ you and it's a total different thing."

Hinamori smiled for once in the past week, "I don't want to be in-between a friendship and a relationship so until you've chosen who you want to be with. Consider us as friends."

"Friends?" Hitsugaya's cruel toneless question surprised her, "Hinamori, you and I were never _just friends_!"

"Until now, consider us on a break." She was smiling, actually smiling and it really pissed Hitsugaya off. But he didn't stop her from pecking his cheek …

"I love you, Hitsugaya Toushiro." She said it one last time.

Nor did he stop her from leaving or crying…

And crying.

**Authors Note: Okay now, don't hate me for making it like this but hey you gotta love drama and hate it at the same time. Anywho thanks to those who've purple whitesnow, and to the others (forgot who) for their alerts. And **_**special thanks **_**to **_**unformidable trust **_**for spamming the brains out of me to update or else I wouldn't have to be updating early. Any who I'll be updating when I get **_**93+ reviews**_**! **

_**P.S – No spam! I can't help it if I can't update and if you can't wait then just read my other story but then you're gonna have to wait for that one, too at which I'll probably be updating now as well. But just be happy that I update fast, all in all I still love you guys for all the support and if you want me to update fast then review! **_


	13. Crazy Escape

Chapter 13

Matsumoto threw her hands up in the air. "Why, why, why?!"

Renji rolled his eyes while Ichigo shook his head.

"Would you give it a rest, Rangiku? They're just on a break, everything will work out eventually."

"_Eventually?!_" she screamed into Ichigo's face. "You don't understand. They've been together for two years, they're _The Perfect Couple!_"

It was only when Hinamori came into the room that her strawberry blonde friend stopped ranting. Everyone didn't know what to say as they saw her red-rimmed eyes. She paused at her bedroom door with her back towards them.

"Where's Hitsugaya-kun?"

"He went back out a while ago." Ichigo sounded strange.

Without another word, she closed the door to her room on them, for the rest of the night no one heard her cry. Meanwhile Hinamori couldn't stay here waiting for him to come back and find her, rushing to grab her things. She went to pack.

It was midnight when Matsumoto tapped on her door.

Hinamori stared at the door, waiting for her to leave.

"Momo, I know you're still awake. I can see the light from your lamp under the door."

She struggled to breathe before opening the door ajar. Matsumoto was holding her dinner.

"I thought you might be hungry so…" her voice trailed off when she looked behind her petite friend. "Where are you going?" she asked. Hinamori didn't miss the glare that was sent her way. She laughed nervously.

"I can explain."

"You better," before the brunette could protest, Matsumoto pushed her way through the door setting the tray of food aside. Looking around the room, her throat tight, she placed a hand on Hinamori's shoulder. "You're not running away are you?"

"Of course not!"

It was only then that Rukia and Inoue popped out from behind Matsumoto, they too were going to get in on this, then Ichigo, Ishida and Renji but Chad didn't really want to get involved. So then Hinamori launched into the news about her mother and everything that had happened during her time in Kyoto, by the time it was one-thirty they all heard keys in a door jam. Matsumoto quickly pushed everyone out of the room before closing it behind her, she didn't want to summon up another conflict, and everything was pretty much screwed as it was.

When the clock reached two-thirty, she heard Hitsugaya say his good nights before everything fell silent. Everyone waited for another half in hour before they helped Hinamori carry her things down to the underground parking lot. Boy, when she made a mistake, she always managed to do it in a big way.

Hinamori sighed when her friends stuffed her last remaining luggage in the trunk of Ichigo's Volvo. She placed a large box in Matsumoto's hand.

"What's this?"

"Could you give this to him in the morning; it's something that I didn't have the chance to give."

Her friends looked sad, she was actually leaving well going back home but sneaking her out was wrong. Ichigo started the car when everyone received their final good-byes for now. By the time Ichigo and Hinamori reached Karakura, the sun was already high in the sky, she had forgotten about time change. Seeing her house, she hadn't realized how small it really was. Her dad's car was gone but her siblings were still home suddenly she saw her niece in the living room window. Yui was growing and Hinamori regretted missing the girl's birthday. She got out of the car and then her niece was frantically waving and jumping up and down, from the car Ichigo couldn't read lips.

Tomoe and Kai were suddenly at the front steps, eyes wide and mouths hanging open. Then they saw it, the tears that she was trying so hard to hide. Her eyes were bright and shiny.

"Momo, what are you doing here?"

She missed the sound of her brother-in-law's voice as Tomoe made her way and wrapped her in a firm hug. Meanwhile Ichigo had already placed her things at the bottom of the driveway. Kai noticed his troubled expression.

"Something happened in Kyoto," he whispered

Ichigo didn't say anything and the family barely heard him drive away. Now all attention was on their little sister. Hinamori could find that she could actually breathe again despite the fact that the last time she was with her family, everything wasn't so pleasant but being back home now, she felt completely protected.

_Kyoto- Hitsugaya's Dorm- Six AM_

He let out a long, slow breath as Matsumoto watched him walk away from them. His entire body was rigidly still and she saw the fierce tic in his jaw.

"Why did you let her leave?"

Hitsugaya pinned them with a hostile glare. "Tell me, what time did she leave?"

Rukia shuffled a deck of cards. "I don't know," she said quickly, "I woke up to find Ichigo gone; she must have asked him to take her somewhere."

Renji flashed a warning, "How can you be certain that she's not here anymore?"

"Her room's completely empty." Hitsugaya snapped.

Matsumoto flinched, god sometimes people sucked at lying.

Everyone watched as Hitsugaya paced back and forth by the door. And they felt awful for what they had done for Hinamori, even worse Hitsugaya only gotten at least four hours of sleep and he had work in two hours.

"She went home, Toushiro." Matsumoto finally said. Hitsugaya stopped pacing when Matsumoto grabbed a box from the table that he hadn't noticed from before. "She packed her things last night and went back to Karakura; she wanted me to give this to you."

She threw the box at him. He recognized the wrapping, now a late x-mas present. He waited before ripping the wrapping open and threw the box aside to hold a red cashmere scarf.

"You guys are coming with me back to Karakura."

It wasn't a request. He said it in a tone of voice that they were sure he used to order his students. "But she said-"

"I don't care what she said. I need to see her."

Everyone glared at Matsumoto for giving their scheme away.

In no time, Hitsugaya packed a few things and they were heading back home, together at last.

"Will you be okay?" Tomoe ran a hand through her sister's hair wiping her tears away. Hinamori didn't respond before nodding.

She trudged up the stairs, her heart heavy; she was halfway up the stairs when someone knocked on her front door. Cracking open the door, she glared.

It was Mai Suo.

She wore a black dress and two inched black heels. Her blonde hair was tied back in a messy pony tail and she offered the brunette a beaming smile. "Hi Momo."

"Mai," Hinamori said coldly, even though her heart was pounding. There was something indefinable creepy about this little, innocent nurse. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you leaving last night and wanted to stop by and say hi. I thought we could-"

"You need to leave."

Mai frowned at her. "Why? I just want to talk to you."

"This isn't the greatest time of my life right now, Mai if you don't leave I might just hurt you or worse."

"Yes I know-"

"Mai," Hinamori snapped sternly. "I really need you to leave. If you don't, I'm calling the police."

Dumbfounded, the blonde stared at her. "No."

Then she smiled a wicked child's play smile, "Momo, you owe me a favour."

"Leave!"

The door almost got thrown in her face until Mai caught it with her foot, Hinamori stepped back. "What's wrong with you?"

Mai's eyes were empty and terrifying as she advanced on a Hinamori.

"I want revenge!" she shrieked. Mai kicked off her heels and grabbed them in her hands.

"Mai stop it!" Hinamori screamed grabbing onto the railing of her stairs. Jumping in time to miss being knocked in the temple by a black heel, suddenly Mai ran forward at her sending them crashing into the wall. The wall mirror shattered to the floor.

She kicked Mai viciously in the stomach, her eyes darkening. She grabbed her hair and threw her back. Rising to her feet, Hinamori couldn't breathe at the moment, she didn't care because there was a nurse trying to kill her for unknown reasons.

"Mai, what the hell do you want from me?!"

"I want you dead! You know why?! I think you'll remember once I bash your head through!"

Hinamori couldn't think when Mai grabbed her ankle and pulled her to the floor, her head collided with shards of glass only a few scratched her cheek, missing her eye by a fraction. She began screaming when she felt the floor rushing under her as Mai dragged her by her ankle.

"You remember don't you Momo?! My step-brother?!"

"I don't know who you're talking about!"

Mai grabbed her by her hair and slammed her head against the wall, holding her there by her neck not enough to straggle.

"Of course you don't because he died just last summer, he escaped from the mental institute on a raging rampage and then the police shot him to his death. Even though we weren't blood related, I loved him so much but you had to take him away from me and it's been two years since I've last seen him when he came here to find you and now he's been dead for a year, if you don't know who I am talking about. He goes by the name Mitsuru Nichika!"

Hinamori screamed in pain but she still found her strength to claw at Mai's face, the nurse fumbled back and Hinamori tackled her to the floor, grabbing her by the ends of her hair and with brutal force smashed her face hard into the ground. She shifted off her and she shook in relief. It was over for now.

"You better stay unconscious," Hinamori said ominously to Mai before grabbing for the phone.

In a few minutes later when her siblings came rushing through the door, they saw Hinamori standing over Mai.

"Oh my god!" Tomoe screamed, turning away.

"She's not dead is she?" Kai said, a terrified expression covering his face as he stared at Hinamori.

"No but just help me clean her up, I just knocked her out but I don't want to kill her."

They all cleaned up in silent shaking fear, waiting till the crazy nurse regained conscious. Kai held her down while Tomoe had her face implanted in against their polished floors, Mai struggled under them.

"What are you doing here and what do you want with my sister?"

Mai helplessly shook, "I'm sorry, I didn't know what came over me the next moment I was here to apologize then suddenly I felt anger."

They brought her to her feet but held onto her, Hinamori had her arms cross her chest as she glared at Mai from the stairs. "It's not me your after, it's Hitsugaya."

Mai looked away in anguish and closed her eyes tightly.

"He told me he couldn't live without you."

"So this is how you get back at us, by hurting me?!"

"You had just called me a bitch when I needed comfort!"

Hinamori snapped to her feet.

"How could you do this to us, to _him?_"

"He didn't want me," Mai bowed her head. "He actually found someone who loved him back."

Tomoe pulled Mai's hair and she yelped. "Now you're gonna take that away from him?"

"Stop it, Sis, she's mine."

"How can you do this to him after everything he's been through?"

Mai glared, "You mean after everything you've put him through?"

Hinamori struck Mai across the face. "You're a whore, we didn't put this upon ourselves. You put us into to this."

"Well, you're an obnoxious loser who fell for it."

Another struck to the face and Mai was bleeding. A few seconds later, the police burst threw the door and they stopped. "The neighbour called us; she said it sounded like a war was going on next door."

"It was," Kai said nervously.

"So, who do we handcuff?"

Tomoe twisted Mai's arm and threw her at the oldest policeman in disgust. "You can arrest the crazy nurse."

Mai looked at Hinamori, "I'm sorry, I really am. I only took out my own painful past and brought it on you."

"Then consider this your escape," Hinamori said sceptically. "For now, because there are some memories I don't need."

**Authors Note: Okay, so I went a little over my head and decided to settle things between Mai and Hinamori but I didn't want it to all be a bloody murder so yeah. Anyways I'll update once I get 100+ reviews! **


	14. Sentiments

Chapter 14

It didn't surprise Hinamori the next morning to hear that Hitsugaya was back in town but what did shock her was that the others had returned as well by all means they hadn't kept their mouths shut, worse Hitsugaya and Matsumoto showed up at her doorstep.

"Hey Momo," Matsumoto called. "Are you hurt?"

She didn't answer.

Hitsugaya got out of the car and headed straight for Hinamori. He was going to set this right, no what matter it took.

He grabbed her arm. "You didn't answer her question, what happened yesterday?"

She shrugged his hand off. "What are you going to do if I don't answer?" Her eyes narrowed on him. "Manhandle me?" Pain cut him deeply.

"I'm sorry, Hinamori," he whispered, grabbing her hand. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

She watched the regret and longing war on his face. His touch was the usual warm and gentle feelings that eased her. For a moment, she almost wanted to kiss him.

"I know it's not your fault,"

He gave a bitter half-laugh. "Actually everything about this is my fault."

"Hey? Are you two lovey-dovey?" Matsumoto asked.

Hitsugaya's gaze burned into Hinamori's, making her tremble from intensity.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked.

No, she didn't. She never wanted him to leave her again. Ever. She pulled her hand from his then smiled at Matsumoto.

"It's okay, Rangiku."

"Well, I'll be heading home. Later."

They barely heard her drive away. Hitsugaya commanded all her attention now.

"Do you still want me to leave?"

She shook her head. With him here, she felt completely more than safe. Hinamori led the way back into her living room.

Hitsugaya kept a distance between them for the rest of the morning, taking precautions. By the time the silent treatment was over, he suddenly pulled her to him in a hard, longing embrace. She struggled against him.

"Please don't fight me." His breath over her skin made her shiver.

She still tried pushing him away because every time she trusted someone, they betrayed her and every time she loved someone, they left her. Right now she wasn't interested in patching things up, she twisted, trying to futilely break his hold and cursed the useless ward.

"Hinamori look at me."

She continued to struggle but he just clasped her tighter. Considering how long it had been since she touched him, it felt weird to be held so intimately now. He leaned his forehead on hers. "I don't intend to hurt you."

"It doesn't matter now, does it because in the end you still hurt me just the same."

"Then why didn't you say good-bye to me?"

She blinked. "What?"

"Everyone else got there good-byes before you came back, you left me with out one word. You disappeared just like that."

"I'm still standing here, Hitsugaya."

"Is it because you'd knew I'd come for you no matter what?"

No it didn't occur to her that he'd come for her because she made it pretty clear that she didn't want to talk or see him ever again yet here he was talking and looking at her all the same.

"Because it's too hard damn hard to keep saying good-bye like this, if you think I left because I didn't care about you, you're wrong because you mean so much more to me than you'll ever know but when Mai-"

"Wait, she was _here_?"

Hinamori pointed to the small bandage above her right eyebrow where the glass from the mirror cut through her skin. Hitsugaya could tell that she put up a pretty kick-ass fight from the bruises. Hitsugaya turned away.

"She's in jail for a few days; the police said she didn't cause enough physical damage to be accused as a crime."

"I should have known." Hitsugaya growled under his breath.

"You say as if you knew she was like that."

Suddenly the phone rang.

Hinamori jumped at the sound, her mind instantly slamming back into control. Grateful for the interruption, her limbs trembling, her entire body burning from his eyes. Her hand actually shook as she brought the phone to her ear. Hitsugaya didn't make out anything she was saying before her conversation ended too soon for comfort. He reached out to touch her arm and she jumped.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Her eyes were trying to register something into her head. "I need to go to the hospital."

He grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Will you be okay?"

"Yes." She lied and turned to go down the stairs. He let go…she started falling. She was off balance and then Hitsugaya's hands grasped her elbows and pulled her back to balance. They stood there for a few seconds but she didn't dare turn around because if she did when he was _right there, _well she didn't want to think about it. Didn't know what would happen.

"You should go." She gulped and went down the stairs as fast as she dared, on shaking legs before holding the door open for him.

Hinamori didn't know whether to scream in frustration, cry in embarrassment or growl and be pissed. Frowning and muttering to herself, she ignored the fact that her hands were shaking.

"I'll go with you."

She set the phone aside and for a while she was more than grateful for Hitsugaya's presence. He reached and brushed her hair from her shoulders.

"I'll drive." He whispered.

Impatient, they arrived at the hospital in less than twenty minutes timed. Fujitake and Kai's cars were parked far in the distance. Hinamori raced into the hospital and found the reception desk empty. Out of breath, she hurried up the long hallways and stairs and noticed something peculiar – no one was in sight. She whisked through the second floor and up to the third floor. She reached her mother's room, hardly breathing. She gently knocked on her door. "Mom, it's me, Momo."

No one responded.

Hinamori turned the knob and opened the door. This room looked any hospital room like she'd last seen it, bare except for a few remaining items. But on an unmade bed lied a book.

_A Lover's Dream, mom's favourite childhood book._

She picked up the rustic black book and hugged it. She sat on the bed and began to flip through the pages of the book when she heard a noise coming from the hallway. Hinamori flew off the bed as a figure passed the room.

"Wait!" she called but froze when paused.

"?"

"Doctor Unohana, do you know where-"

"Your mother Hinamori Yui is currently going through operation."

Hinamori froze as the blood drained from her body. Unohana took hold of her hand.

"All the doctors and nurses are present at in the operation room as well as your family, let me take you to them."

At first, Hinamori didn't know how to speak properly or protest against going to the operation room while she would have preferred to stay up in her mother's room. But it was too late. The sight of the doctors and nurses surrounding a table and knowing what they were cutting open had already begun to make her dizzy.

Hinamori awoke on her back, on a cold spotless floor with droplets of water kissing her face as if in a Sleeping Beauty slumber. The light held a blinding white shine. She sat up, her head aching as she rose and caught balance on Hitsugaya. A few feet away she caught sight of her brother-in-law with a scowl on his face.

"You've got a lot of guts coming back here."

"Kai, what are you saying?" Hinamori asked, confused. Hitsugaya tensed beside her, Hinamori forgot about yesterday's discussion with her siblings when she had unintentionally spilled a little too much information upon her return.

Her brother-in-law wasn't smiling. "Get away from her."

Hinamori's heart was beating so loudly, she was afraid that Hitsugaya could hear it. She took a deep breath. As he rose to his feet when Kai advanced towards them but he passed a quick glance over to Hinamori to assure himself she was safe and untouched and then he turned his attention back to Hitsugaya.

Kai grabbed him by the shirt and slung Hitsugaya against the wall with such force, Hinamori was amazed it didn't leave a scratch against the wall.

"Nii-san!" she screamed.

When Kai spoke, the coldness in his voice sent a shiver over her. "It sucks that my family is in jeopardy at the moment because I really want to kick your ass." He tightened his fist. "But for the moment if I ever find you near my little sister again, if you ever cause her to shed another tear, there is nothing that will keep me from crushing your skull. Do you understand?"

Hitsugaya wasn't fighting back despite this Kai's eyes darkened and then he slugged him hard against the jaw. Hitsugaya crumpled to the floor. Hinamori's reality spun out of control as everything sunk in but she jumped up and stopped Kai as she definitely did not want him to finish his job.

"Please, don't" His jaw tightened but he didn't look at her knowing that she probably still cared about Hitsugaya which wasn't a big surprise. From her peripheral vision, she saw Hitsugaya stumble down the hall, wiping his mouth. His lean muscles tensed when Hinamori touched his arm but when she turned around, Kai was already gone.

Frustrated, Hinamori banged on Ukitake's door. He opened it slightly before swinging it wide open. "Goodness, what happened?" Being back at Ukitake's was going to be more awkward than she thought.

Hitsugaya fell back onto his bed with a hand covering his cowering face. He groaned.

"I didn't mean for that to happen, Hitsugaya." Hinamori whispered from the doorway.

"I deserved it." He mumbled back. "Deserve every god damn punishment for everything that's happened."

He sat up and stared at her, either knowing what to say. Hinamori moved from the door to sit by him, for once they weren't feeling intimate. They were both mourning in their own silent mistakes. It wasn't until she grabbed his hand that they locked eyes.

"You're burning." She whispered.

"What?"

She removed her hand from his and pressed it against his forehead, she frowned.

"Do you have a fever?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Hitsugaya."

"What?" he looked away from her.

She stood up and examined him, then realizing how little luggage he brought back with him because she recognized the one blue suitcase which hadn't been touched since his arrival back home and which meant that he was still wearing yesterday's clothing. Her hands went to her hips.

"Hitsugaya, did you drive back here when it was negative seven in a t-shirt?"

He still wasn't looking at her until she groaned aloud and disappeared out the door within minutes to reappear with a damp towel. He protested until she forced him back against his bed, he closed his eyes against the feeling of her fingers running along his face and the freshness the towel brought to his burning forehead. He grabbed her fingers when they paused by his lips, he kissed them softly.

"Hitsugaya," she warned. "Behave."

He released her hand when she placed herself next to him but he moved and his head rested on her lap. They stayed like that as she ran her fingers through his hair and for the first time with their years together, their separation for space failed them.

**Authors Note: So they still care for each other that's for starters, anywho special thanks to sayume214 for reviewing for a few chapters and for the alerts! Continuing on...this story is coming to a closure, but I am not certain just about how many chapters are left but it's a warning. I'll be updating once I get _116+ reviews_ so until next time! P.S - I don't bother to proof read much, sorry!  
**


	15. The Things That Come and Go

Chapter 15

Hitsugaya swept into the kitchen when Hinamori and Ukitake seemed to be in a very engrossed conversation.

"Sorry, I hope I am not interrupting anything."

Ukitake waved a sheepish hand at him. "Don't be so awkward besides your timing couldn't be any better, we need to discuss something, Toushiro."

Hinamori stood up, "If you'll excuse me…"

She brushed passed Hitsugaya clumsily. Ukitake gestured to the empty seat, Hitsugaya frowned. "Sit down."

"I think I'll stand."

Ukitake shrugged, "Do as you like," he cleared his throat and his voice held a suspicious low aggravated tone, "Kyoto called saying they were missing a professor, I hope you know what this means."

Hitsugaya sighed, "I know and I'm sorry but-"

"I guess you don't understand why it has to be _one _and not the other, your girlfriend or your profession. It's your future god damn it!"

"She's part of my future!"

"Things were so much simpler when it was just the two of us." Ukitake mumbled.

"What's the point of school and grades and all if I'm not…uncle you don't understand I'm crazy about her, I love her."

Ukitake looked away from his nephew and sighed. "There's always something better to look forward to. You're meant for better."

Hitsugaya shook his head, his anger rising. "You don't get it!"

Ukitake walked over to his nephew, he squeezed his shoulder "Sometimes you have to step outside the person you've been and remember the person you were meant to be. The person you _wanted _to be."

_Two am – Guest room- _

Hitsugaya quickly two-skipped down the stairs before catching the faint lyrics of a song.

_I had to stop myself from saying something that I should've never thought of you..._

He saw the silhouette of a herbody through the fog from the mirrors that reflected from the door ajar. He knocked and the familiar scent of his shampoo filled his nostrils at first until Hinamori opened the door not saying anything to him. She was wearing one of his shirts; his vision sent a shiver down his spine.

"Nice pyjamas,"

Hinamori smiled, "Thanks it's yours."

"Aren't you cold?"

"I get hot sometimes."

"Right," Hitsugaya looked at her calmly, "How's the room?"

"Kind of weird actually, because the only time I ever slept in this house was when...I was with you." She met his eyes.

She became aware after a hot second later that she was standing there in her favourite or should I say _his_ overly sized dragon t-shirt, half-naked. She walked around him to mute the CD player before standing in the middle of the room.

"Hi." She said, sounding idiotic.

"Hi." Hitsugaya said. "Why you still awake?"

"Can't sleep." She was aware of the _empty _mattress behind her, the lonely covers all twisted. "Um…would you like to sit down?"

"Better not." He said softly. "Hinamori…" he shook his head as his white hair brushed against his face. "I shouldn't be here."

_Yeah, two o'clock in the morning sounds reasonable enough. _But he wasn't leaving either. "Well," Hinamori said, "I'll be sitting."

She was cautious on how she placed herself down, her toes barely brushed the carpet as she was shivering all over from the cold air. Hinamori saw his shadow shift.

"Hinamori, I don't know what to do anymore." He said even though she _didn't _want to hear or talk about it anymore. "This year…I lost my way yet I got everything I wanted and _everything _I wished for…but in a way, I lost even more."

She didn't look up. He strode across the room and his bare feet came into her view.

"I-."

"_Don't _say it." she said. "I'm not someone to just brush things off when one of my _almost _closest friends falls in love with my boyfriend then comes by to kill me. She's going to be released in a few days and she's going to come after me again."

He coughed, low in his throat. "_That _I know but I won't let her hurt you." _God, how many times did he already say that?!_

His hand cupped her chin and tilted her head up. Her vision was blurry as she felt the tears stream down. Time stilled in one perfect second. Hinamori couldn't think of how to breathe. Hitsugaya's lips were soft but the sensation burned her heart making her feel awkward and scared. She hated herself, hated how she couldn't pull back because she wanted him.

They stopped. Her heart was beating fast like a bomb about to set off; her face was flushed and hot. Her tears were cold. Hinamori closed her eyes as Hitsugaya rested his forehead against hers, her shoulders wouldn't stop shaking. She hiccupped as she tried to stop a sob when his breath fanned her face. This time out of instinct, she kissed him, letting him pull her to her feet. Her fingers clawed at his shirt as he tangled one hand in her hair while he grabbed her other hand to lock their fingers.

Hinamori pulled back completely, their faces flushed against their bright eyes. Hinamori's lips were numb as she tasted him there. She backed away from him but his hold turned firm. "Okay, I'm sorry that was a little over the line."

She tried not to laugh but nodded. "Just a little bit but I probably couldn't help myself since it's been a while."

This time neither of them knew what happened, maybe it was just forces working together. Hitsugaya's hands were free as they stroked her face, hair, neck and down towards her arms.

She gasped into his open mouth and he moaned. Actually _moaned_. Now her whole body was burning as his hands found his way around her body. _This man seems to know every erogenous zone on a woman's body! _

One arm linked around her waist, pushing her against him as his right hand supported her head. Now everything was serious. Not just good-bye hugs before moving out or an apology. This was just _oh my god…_ either of them never felt this way before with each other in an _extremely _long time.

But when he let go, she bumped into the bed and fell back and she thought about him following her and then…

Hitsugaya turned away from her and walked out into the dark hallway in a trance like state, she swore she saw him trip. His back muscles moved under his shirt as he was miserably trying to regain air.

"Now," he finally said with his back still facing her. "That _really_ was out of line."

"Agreed." She said. Hinamori felt like an angel filled with light despite her distress towards him. He opened his mouth, then closed it and closed his eyes. "Hinamori, I'm sorry."

"I know." She whispered as he turned around to face her.

"Close the door," he said.

She got up and shut it mostly closed before she gave him one last look through the gap and then she clicked it shut followed by the lock. There was a thump, Hitsugaya was on the other side; Hinamori just knew it.

"I'm so screwed." He muttered.

Hinamori went back to bed and laid there till sun rise wondering how long he stayed.

**Authors Note: Well Hinamori's still on eh factor about the situation so she's still pretty insecure about Mai being on a raging rampage. Anywho special thanks to _Kaishi-chan _for the alert! I'll update when I get _127+ reviews! _Until next time. **


	16. To Return Again

Chapter 16

_One week later. _

Hinamori opened a book, and began turning the pages. As she read the words, they all seemed like a bunch of letters forming phrases that made no sense to her. Not like anything did anymore. _Since we last seen each other. _

She dropped the book and reached for the shirt he had given her; _keep it as_ _something to remember me by, _that's what he had told her. She squinted into the subtle colour of the shirt, the way it caught the light and if she concentrated, she'd see stains. She began to wonder why he still kept it. It was old. But then she caught the very faint aroma of icy mint. _His scent still lingers…_

Suddenly there was a tiny repeative tapping on her window.

"Open up, if you want to live!" It was Matsumoto.

"Hold on," Hinamori grabbed for the book and shirt before tossing them into the nearest drawer then slid off her bed to shove open the window. "Hey."

Matsumoto jumped in. "We are going to go commit a crime right now, and 'we' _does _in fact mean you _and _me _and _Toushiro, and I don't care how angst you feel but everyone's sick and tired of your guy's excuses. Matter of fact you are going to go and get him right now, or else I will stand here and start chanting 'That bitch is going to pay' over and over and over again until you go _insane_!"

"Who?" Hinamori raised an eyebrow, "I thought you were going to a party?"

"Well! You thought wrong girly! Plans have been alternated! That little slutty, stealer boyfriend bitch Mai can just ruin people's lives but heck she's been messing with the wrong people at the wrong time, all day and all night!"

Hinamori noticed that Matsumto's eyes were red-rimmed with dark circles under them, her hair was ballooning away from her head and she was in her pyjamas. Hinamori turned to look at her digital clock. "How long have you been awake, Rangiku?"

"Two days, twelve hours, fifteen minutes, and ten! Eleven! Twelve! Now thirteen seconds! Why do you ask? And why aren't you calling Toushiro?"

Matsumoto took a deep breath but before she started screaming Hinamori shoved her out of window. Matsumoto almost fell if she hadn't caught herself on a tree branch. They jumped down with a light thud before rolling onto their feet. Hinamori immediately started dialling a number. She saw lights from upstairs turn on, Tomoe had picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hello?" Tomoe was groggy.

"Hey sis, I need a favour." Hinamori whispered.

"Momo, why are you calling my cell when you're two doors down?" she sounded alarmed.

"Actually, I am on the front lawn."

Hinamori saw a shadow shift and then Tomoe was leaning out in the dark, she almost dropped her cell when she saw her sister there with a friend.

"Are you crazy, what are you doing?!" Tomoe hissed into the phone waving her hand in the air.

"I'll explain later, see you in the morning." Hinamori waved before turning, "Oh and shut my window, would you? I love you. Bye."

She sent one more wave before snapping her phone shut and dragging Matsumoto to her sister's car. _Oh crap, keys! _ She whipped around when she heard a low thump hit the grass, she turned and saw her sister and Kai leaning out the window. _Keys_. They mouthed. She blew them a kiss before snatching the object of the lawn. She shoved Matsumoto into the backseat and then let the vehicle purr to life.

Matsumoto rolled down the window when they were descending down the driveway, "That bitch is going to pay, you hear me pppppaaaaayyyyy!"

_Oh no_, Hinamori saw lights turn on then Tomoe and Kai were starting at them horrified. Hinamori began gunning down the streets letting the wheels screech against the pavement.

"Would it be completely useless for me to tell you to shut up?!" Hinamori asked, screaming against the wind. Matsumoto was leaning out the window still shouting.

"Rangiku are you drunk?!"

"No I am just high on caffeine, are you going to call Toushiro or not? _That bitch can burn in hell_!"

Matsumoto couldn't calm down, at all.

"Shut up for a second! What's going on?! Is this some strategy to get me to see to Hitsugaya?!"

"It's always about you guys. I mean why can't it just be about him? It's not always about _you_, you know. Swwweeettttiiieee, we don't have much time!"

"So why can't you just call him?"

"Because silly- he won't listen to me and STOP!"

Hinamori slammed on the breaks; she hadn't realized that she driven there in record timing. She kept sending glances at Matsumoto for most of the trip. Matsumoto was about to scream but then Hinamori pounded on the auto-window. Matsumoto gave her the devil's smirk.

"I'll be here or I'll come up and get you two then I'll be screaming like your mother!"

Hinamori winced as Matsumoto's voice seemed to bounce of the glass. She shut off the car and left the keys in the ignition. She slammed the door.

_Now what? _

It was weird because the last time she remembered being here was when things went a little bit out of hand but that was a week ago. Even if she was going to go along with this psychotic episode Matsumoto seemed to be having, didn't mean that Hitsugaya would join in plus it was past midnight. _Everyone _was asleep.

_I'll wake him up for you! _Matsumoto's voice rang in her head. Well- what the hell. She was here anyway, what did she have to lose?

_Just act natural, _she thought as she plucked her cell from her pocket, with her heart beating loudly enough to wake up the dead, she forgot that she was also in her pyjamas. _Plan equals epic fail. _She wasn't going to be able commit any crime in her pink and white Convallaria pyjamas.

Hitsugaya picked up on the first ring sounding very irritated or tired, Hinamori couldn't tell. "Hi…did I wake you?"

It took him a few moments to respond but she could tell he shook his head.

"Rangiku wants us for something. She's kind of lost for words being up for two days straight and she's a bit crazy right now." She found her self sounding calm.

"Okay." So did he. "Let me put on a jacket and jeans."

Hinamori blushed against the phone, she last remembered that he did in fact sleep in boxer shorts but he usually had a shirt _on. _

"I'll be over in a lil bit-"

"Actually I am on your front lawn."

"What?"

_I am so not having this conversation again. _"Just never mind, I'll explain later."

He was wearing black track pants with a white sweater but she didn't look at his eyes. _Don't look at him. _She was staring at the dew drops forming on the grass.

The distance from his front steps to her car never seemed so far.

She almost reached out to grab for the handle when she remember she locked the doors. "Oh no." Hinamori whispered.

"What?"

"I've locked the doors _and _there's an alarm system."

They saw Matsumoto's head resting against the back window.

"Okay, we're here, what do you want us to do?" Hinamori called out.

Usually they'd get used to having Matsumoto fall asleep on them because it'd be impossible to wake her since she snored louder than anyone they'd ever met.

"Oh god, she must have crashed." Hinamori leaned to peer into the tinted glass. _Yup definitely crashed. Now what? _

They stood outside staring at the car for five minutes.

"So," Hitsugaya spoke up. "Hi."

His voice sounded strangled probably from sleep.

"Hi."

Her voice sounded like his, except shakier.

Nothing would be able to break their tension now. It'd require a bomb. The thought of it made Hitsugaya want to laugh but he looked up and decided otherwise as he kicked the grass as a distraction. In that moment he heard her cry softly, he looked up as she was leaning her head back to look up at the sky as a distraction, probably blinking away the tears. It was raining softly.

"Come on. Let's not talk outside," Hitsugaya said abruptly and paused as she did.

"My uncle's gone for the weekend."

Without waiting to see if she followed him, he started back towards the house. And then her footsteps were heard by him along with her hitched breathe. He led her to his bedroom and they sat down on the floor across from one another. Hinamori cried into her knees as he ran his hand through his hair. Hitsugaya had no idea what to say to her as her sobs were coming louder and the lump in his throat….

_Damn it. I don't care anymore. _

"I love you," her voice sounded angry.

Hitusgaya just stared as he wrapped a loose thread from his sheets around his left index finger to watch the tip slowly turn from red to purple.

"I love you, too." He spoke it very carefully.

"Right," she sounded sarcastic and coughed. "As a friend, right?"

"No, and you know it." Now he sounded angry, he let the thread unwind itself from his finger. Somewhere out in the night, the rain picked up. Hinamori stood up and pushed herself against the door when Hitsugaya had gotten to his feet.

"Well?" he demanded.

"How about Mai? What does she know?"

"She's not your concern."

"_Really_ because the last time I remembered she was my friend who turned into a backstabbing whore, literally!" Her breath came out too quickly, too fast to be a sigh, a hiss.

Hitsugaya sounded extremely irritated, not wanting to be talking about Mai.

"Look, I can give you an explanation."

"I didn't ask for one," Hinamori hissed. "And I don't want it."

"You always want one. Whatever you say or do is fine." He looked straight at her, turning her anger into shame. They tried to keep their voices neutral but it always came out small and pathetic. They both realized just how little sleep they both had since they became 'friends.'

_What I want is for us to hurry up and finish reconciling. _Hinamori couldn't say it aloud. Through the long silence, she shivered. The blanket was too far away and it was wrapped around him.

"What if I told you that I don't have a good understanding of what happened with Mai?" Hitsugaya's voice was low.

"Now that just sounds worse and what do you mean?"

Hinamori didn't know what Hitsugaya was getting at; she tried to sound angry but failed. Hitsugaya sat in silence for another minute before saying his thoughts in a rush.

"I could tell you that I do like Mai but I _love _you and what happened was totally unintentional. She _loves _me to you know."

"But I thought you just said that you didn't understand."

He nodded.

_This is ridiculous. Words really __**don't **__work, do they? _

"When you say like_…_"

"As a friend." he was quoting her.

Hinamori sighed. It was as though she didn't want to believe the imaginative neon sign flashing on Hitsugaya's forehead saying _She's not you. _

"I think Mai knew more about you than she did about me but then again I knew nothing about her."

"What _does _she know?"

Hitsugaya shrugged. "That I can go on forever talking about you."

She smiled, just a little. "Well, you do talk too much."

"Hinamori, she knew more about you in two hours which took me almost half a year to drill into my head. Do you have any idea how scary that is?"

Hitsugaya smirked and continued. "It became a habit when I went to college, kind of like the thing to tell others that I was yours. You might not believe this, but I'm still trying not to do that anymore, besides now you know that you're everything to me and I hope you'll finally understand that nothing's going to change the way I feel about you."

Hitsugaya didn't know what else to say, so he just looked at her as she said things in a rush. "It feels like you won't be happy until you've had me described to every girl with every detail. But Mai's been released from jail for a week and we don't know where or what she's doing right now but somehow we know she's only in town because _you're _here. And I'm scared of losing you, I've always been."

They looked at each other.

Hitsugaya got up, crossed the room and reached out to give her a hug. She clung to him, digging her nails into his back afraid that this was all just a dream. He hissed low into her ear. Suddenly they both weren't very tired; their hands were all over each other. Hitsugaya's white sweater fell into a thump at their feet followed by Hinamori's pyjama top.

Hitsugaya shivered as her slender hands ran up his chest sending his muscles rippling with the sensation her nails gave off. Hinamori laughed against him as he unhook her bra while hearing the silent lock on the door. She reached up to grab his hair and pulled him into a soft kiss, he let her lead him backwards towards the bed. He fell back against his tangle sheets with the force from her push. Scenes of last week's episode suddenly being replayed in reverse.

Hitsugaya was in his boxer shorts while Hinamori was slipping out of her pyjama pants, with a quick motion of her arms, her tank top was thrown from her arms followed by her bra, she let panties slip from her legs. Hitsugaya only had a few seconds to view her naked glory before she was straddling him against his mattress.

She purred low in his ear, "We're going to let Rangiku know that we talked, _All._ Night."

He nodded. Hinamori lifted her head to peer into the faint light seeping through the curtains. _Sleep well. _Hearing Hitsugaya moaned, she smiled.

"Good Night." She whispered her thoughts out loud, just not to him as she lowered her lips to his.

**Authors Note: I think this is the second last chapter to this story while the last chapter will conclude and wrap everything together and that does include the whole situation with Mai, being it good or bad? You guys will have to find out! **

**Love it? Hate it? Reviews are appreciated! I hope to see your continuing support for the last chapter and possibly my new story! Special thanks to **_**Chibi Angels **_**for the alert! **


	17. The Way We Were and More

Chapter 17

In the morning, Matsumoto's phone rang. She picked up.

"We talked last night." Was the first thing Hinamori said.

"Good, took you long enough."

"Rangiku?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you- thanks for being my best friend."

"Don't get all mushy-gushy with me but what happened last night?"

"Hm?"

Hinamori laughed. "We'll talk about it later."

"Are you okay" Matsumoto sounded odd.

"I wonder but it doesn't matter now. Does it?"

Hinamori sat there on the bed by herself for a long time, the smell of breakfast drifting up from the kitchen, girls giggling next door slipped through the open window, the bathroom door slamming. She lost track of time, just listening when everything fell silent. When the doorbell rang, she sprung out of the bed, wrapping the sheets around her body.

She almost tripped on the sheets down the stairs, before she swung the door open without checking the peephole. What she saw wasn't who she was expecting, instead of her boyfriend, Mai stood there wide eyed staring back at Hinamori who was obviously naked under that thick black layer.

"Oh, sorry I didn't…" Mai stammered, "you were here…"

Hinamori shifted nervously, glancing down to see that she was totally covered from neck to toe.

"So," she said, looking right at Mai, who was sending someone a very long text message on her phone, "what are you doing here?"

"Who is it?" Hinamori turned around and looked to the stairs when Hitsugaya began descending them, and paused. "Mai?"

She started to leave, and Hinamori shot Hitsugaya a look. He looked right back. Battled something out silently for a few seconds before he said, very quietly, in a voice no one could hear. "Wait."

Hinamori sighed and said it louder. "Mai. Wait."

Mai stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned around. "What?"

Hitsugaya stood in the doorway, pushing Hinamori back slightly. "We need to talk."

Mai looked at him, as if there was going to be a confession which then would turn into a love triangle. She was starting to get nervous.

"What?" she asked, looking from him to Hinamori, then back to Hitsugaya. "What is it?"

Everything was really quiet all of a sudden, and suddenly someone noticed the paperboy pass by, and he whistled low when he saw Hinamori. Hitsugaya grabbed the door and moved it slightly to block her out of view from the outside world.

"Hinamori."

"Yes?" She wasn't looking at either of them.

"I have to talk with Mai," Hitsugaya told her, running a hand through her hair, straightening out the blanket wrapped around her before he headed to the door. "We'll talk later."

Hinamori started to say something, and then turned and walked up the stairs. Mai and Hitsugaya heard a door slam, hard.

Hitsugaya took a deep breath, composed himself, and turned to the front door. Mai was standing there, smiling sheepishly in her track pants and sports jacket.

"Hello," she said. "Are you ready?"

"Not quite," Hitsugaya said quickly, smiling the best he could. "I have something- I'll be right down, okay?"

"Sure."

Hitsugaya went upstairs and Mai heard him knock on a door, his voice muffled. Now she could hear Hinamori's voice, raised through the ceiling overhead. She thought she could make out the words _I don't trust her. _Now Mai could hear Hitsugaya's voice, stern. But then she seemed relieved when he came down the stairs.

"Done?" Mai said, all composure, but she couldn't really look at him.

"Yeah." Hitsugaya said, cheerfully.

He placed his hand on the small of her back and they headed down the front walk, they slipped inside her car, Mai went around to the driver's side but didn't start the engine.

Meanwhile upstairs, Hinamori was on the bed, her legs pulled up against her chest. She could see them talking in the car from the bedroom window, staring out into the front yard. Mai's mouth was moving, her hands thrown in the air, angrily. Hitsugaya was pointing one finger at her. Hinamori watched them talk, on and on until they stopped with the animations and then Hitsugaya threw open the passenger door. He stomped up the walkway and then Mai was leaning over the wheel, head down when the driver's door flew open and she ran up to Hitsugaya, grabbing his arm.

He was still walking up the pathway but Mai's tugging slowed him down, until he snatched his arm back and turned on her. They just stared at each other and then Mai started crying fresh tears, shaking her head back and forth. Her mouth began moving, frantically while Hitsugaya just shook his head. They stood there in another moment of silence until Hinamori saw her boyfriend's shoulder sag in a sigh. More talking and then Mai walked up to him and hugged him as if she wouldn't let go. He didn't hug her back.

Hinamori leaned against the window, narrowing her eyes just to see if she could make things out any better. Then Mai went up on her toes and kissed Hitsugaya, Hinamori closed her eyes at the sight and sighed.

Hitsugaya didn't hesitate to walk the rest of the path up to the door while Hinamori just continued to stare out the window, waiting for Mai who never left.

* * *

Hitsugaya didn't see her right away as he came in through the door, easing it shut behind him. Not until he turned around, did he see Hinamori still wrapped in his blanket.

"So," she said, as he stood there staring. "Things are right back to the way they were, I see."

"What?"

"I saw what you let her do." She said angrily. "Does she only come around broad daylight so I can see her all over you?"

"Why are you just assuming I'm going back to her?" Hitsugaya asked her, just as she was about to draw in a breath to jump to another conclusion.

"Why don't you ask me what I said to her out there?"

Hinamori shut her mouth, caught off guard. "What?"

"Why don't you ever wait a second and see what I'm planning, or thinking, before you burst in with your opinions? You never give me a _chance_."

"That's not true," she said, but it was just now hitting her, Hitsugaya could see it.

And they stood there, facing over everything that happened since their break. Now all Hitsugaya needed was for her to return everything to him, her trust and love.

"It's over."

Hinamori wondered exactly what that was supposed to mean. Everything Hitsugaya said to her seemed to have double meanings, like a second language that needed decoding. "I told her she wasn't who I'd thought she was," he continued. "That she betrayed a friendship, and I didn't want to see her anymore. And I said good-bye."

Hitsugaya had already given her so much, but as he walked the steps up to her. His voice was lower now. Closer. He sounded worried. "Hinamori?"

She reached for him.

"Sorry," she said, as her fingers found his. "I should know better."

"This happens all the time." He took a step up from where he was standing, and she moved forward on hers, meeting him halfway.

"Well things, you know," she said to him now. "Happen once in a lifetime."

He smiled at her, and she smiled back, and then stepped closer until they were pressed together on the same step. As he leaned down to kiss her, she closed her eyes and saw not that darkness but something else. Something sparkling small and clear, but now as she leaned forward, she told him one last thing. Something that he knew better than anyone else. "Don't think," she said. "Just believe." She pushed up and out, finally to meet it there, her forever.

* * *

"Oh, sweetie, you look beautiful! Fujitaka, bring the camera, everyone has to see this. Stand over there, Momo. No-wait, Maybe-"

"Mom," Hinamori said, reaching for that itchy necklace around her collar, "not now, okay?"

"But we have to take pictures," she said, bringing her over to the windows, "some with you in that dress, and when Toushiro comes."

"Oh wow," Yui said, looking over her daughter's shoulder, one hand moving over her mouth. She was about to cry. "Look at _you!_"

Hinamori turned around to see her sister and niece when they came into the room. She recognized the long-sleeve and frilly pink dress that used to flow over her legs, just how it did on her niece now. But it was the smile on her face, wide and proud, that made it perfect. Tomoe wore a similar pink one, just it was sleeveless and a hung off the shoulders. She stood there, grinning at her little sister, and it had her smiling back.

Since spring, something had changed. It was all subtle, hard to see with the naked eye, but it was there and sparkling. The way her mother held her tongue when she was dying for a bigger jewel but then she'd take a breath, gather her words, and then side against it. They concentrated on something more important: the wedding.

It wasn't supposed to be anything special, but then it ended up being one of the most expressive things Hinamori had to afford, the reservations, the food, decorations, dance floor and the list could go on for a while. Her wedding dress for one was free. It was her sister's, silky white and sleeveless as it hung on her bosom before swarming in a ripple of white waves behind her. The ceremony was like any other, you'd have the bride walk down the isle, and you'd view the vowels, have the rings, and seal the bond.

A knock at the door, had the whole Hinamori family turning, Ichigo popped his head in. "The bride shall have her dance."

Hinamori groaned and covered her face with her hands, sometimes the best parts of your life could be the most nerve racking experiences, ever. But when Ichigo and Renji opened the doors for her, she was in a totally different world. Greeting her was a long walkway lined with rows of chairs for her guest. As she walked down the dimmed isle of bluish-purple lighting, a flutter of petals rained on her.

Of course, at the end of her walk she was greeted by no one other than her husband. Hitsugaya grabbed her hand and lead her to the middle of the empty dance floor; suddenly the entrance behind her disappeared as curtains closed around them. Hinamori sighed.

"I didn't ask for expensive, I asked for special." She murmured.

"Well you're going to have to thank Matsumoto for both."

She draped her arms over his shoulders while his went around her waist holding her close.

"Let me guess," Hinamori said as she was bent over backwards, dramatically, "that our whole graduation play list is here."

"There's a reason," Hitsugaya whispered, "I mean, you just have to keep in mind that these moments have to be treasured and that there's no turning back."

"Hitsugaya."

"Plus this brings back memories, doesn't it? Which means-"

"Are you even listening to what's playing now?" she asked.

He stopped mid-rant, listening for a second. "Right," he said. "Well, this is what I mean. This is-"

"My song, the one you played on piano for me," she finished for him, "I love it."

Then she closed her eyes to listen, as she did every time she listened to this song, her own little ritual. Just as the chorus began, Hitsugaya spun her, a moment later, he kissed her.

"Okay, fine," Hitsugaya said, mumbling against her lip. "This one was requested. Besides you said you love it so might as well enjoy it while it lasts."

"Hitsugaya."

"Yes?"

Hinamori pulled him against her, closing that last gap between them and pressed her lips to his ear. "Shhh, don't think."

He slid his hand over hers, locking their fingers, but he caught the ring on her left hand, rotating it slowly, ever so slowly, as his song for her played on.

**Authors Note: Okay so maybe this isn't the last chapter because I've decided for an epilogue! Lucky you! Anyways it pretty much continues into their future...with some side details. Yay? Nay? Well hope to see you soon for the VERY last chapter! **


	18. Epilogue: Treasured Beauty

_**If you guys got an email saying that I updated, sorry because I deleted it since I had to add something else into this chapter. **_**_I__ decided this last minute before I deleted my old update but I guess I'll be writing a sequel to this sequel so this is now a trilogy! Lucky You!  
_**

Chapter 18

April was flat, gray, and endless. Hinamori spent a good week in the hospital for check-ups and then went home with everything aching or sore which she took with her for the next week. Now that it was technically month nine, it was too late to hold back that she was indeed, pregnant. Her sister and brother-in-law took control of her life, and she let them.

"Let's see, food cravings and aversions."

"Check."

"Headaches, pains, cramps."

"Check, check and check."

"Well your morning sickness ended way back in November," Tomoe scribbled in the notebook of Hinamori's symptoms. While she quietly and unobtrusively ate a bag of low fat chips.

"Oh well, isn't that special," she snapped at Tomoe, groaning at the pressure on her bladder. Hinamori had been moodier than hell. "I've never had chest pains and now I do, all the time, my clothes no longer fit me. I sweat and starve but I can't eat what I want because I have to-"

"Eat fruit and vegetables with lots of protein, and yogurt too. Cantaloupe, oranges and peppers loaded with Vitamin C." Kai interrupted Hinamori's complaining. "_We_ know Momo; we've been through it all with Yui."

Tomoe smiled while her sister rolled her eyes.

"What?" he said.

"Since when were you a know it all?"

Tomoe smiled, "Remember, with your niece. It's all the same."

Hinamori winced and groaned against the pressure in her stomach, "This," she said in a choked voice, taking deep breaths, "is the worst."

"Whenever I see pregnant women, they're always smiling, looking happy and glowing. No one tells you that it makes you sick and crazy. It just gets worse."

"You are not alone," Kai reminded her. "_We're _here, been holding your head when you get sick, and letting you spazz at us like crazy."

"And I'm doing everything a husband or anyone would do for you."

All three of them turned at the creak of the door opening, as Hitsugaya stepped in. Tomoe and Kai took this as a sign for some privacy. After they shut the door behind them, Hitsugaya walked over to her bed and knelt down next to her, taking her hand. "You can do this," he whispered firmly. "I know you can."

Together they ran a hand over her stomach; Hinamori closed her eyes and smiled slightly. She felt the skin toward the middle and down, warm under her hand, and then felt it. A slight pat under her hand- a kick. Sometimes it wasn't so bad. She held her hand there as the baby kicked again, and again.

"_Birth isn't one of the greatest things to experience, but it's worth it all in the end." _that was what Tomoe had said as Hinamori picked up the notebook that recorded everything since she got pregnant. She felt Hitsugaya's lip on her stomach as she absently ran her fingers through his hair, she smiled.

* * *

In the middle of everything, the family began losing Hinamori Yui, again. Well it had actually started last winter when her breast cancer started showing signs. It'd come and go then it only got worse. Yui became extremely thin. Emaciated. It was obvious, even though she was wearing larger clothes the last time she got released from the hospital. Sometimes her eyes looked sunken in her face, and you could see the tendons in her neck, like puppet strings. Those were the times when she was taken back the hospital.

Sometimes, she couldn't eat and slept through the days. Yui called home from the hospital when she couldn't return home, making sure that her husband and children were coming to visit. Her voice would be unbalanced and weak, scaring Tomoe as she handed the phone over to her father, who would pace the kitchen, reassuring his children and his wife that everything was fine, everyone was okay; nothing to be worried about. By the end of February (eighth month into Hinamori's pregnancy), everyone wasn't so sure.

But each time Yui called, her daughters would watch the expression on their father's face fold into a forced expression of concern covered by reassurance. And each time they'd only try to remember those days of their childhood, when their mother was healthy and well. Yet seeing nothing, nothing at all.

On the second week of February, the family visited the hospital and watch Yui eat a decorated tray full of food. Her husband ate three plates worth and his wife, her face tired and lined from lack of sleep, talked non-stop the entire time with her family. She'd asked Tomoe tons of questions, regarding Hinamori's baby.

"You're almost there," she said, reading the record notebook. "Having any problems?"

"No," Hinamori said in a low voice, and shot her mother a worried look when technically; her mother should have been worry about herself. "Nothing at all."

"No headaches? Cramps? Nosebleeds?"

"None," Hinamori said.

"Liar," Tomoe said loudly.

Her little sister glared at her, "You shush."

"Oh please," she rolled her eyes at her sister. Tomoe turned to her mother, "She complains all the time, but doesn't take it seriously."

"Now," Yui said, smiling. "Everyone knows you are scared. But for the good of your baby's health and yours. It's important that we know what's happening."

Hinamori twisted the hem of her dress, "Kai and Tomoe plus the doctor and Hitsugaya are taking care of that." She never liked addressing Hitsugaya as her '_husband_' because the ring on her left hand said that much.

Tomoe shot her a look, but Hinamori pretended to be flipping through a magazine. But then she paused. "Well," she said quietly, "How bad does it hurt?"

"Does what hurt?" Tomoe and her mother asked in unison.

"Birth. Is it really bad?"

Tomoe did the explaining, "It depends are the course of childbirth you want to take. I went with drugs or medication while mom went without them, in other words natural childbirth. But I'd be lying if I said it was painless because it does hurt quite a lot."

"So you're saying it hurts."

"It depends," her mother said gently, "but honestly, yes it does. But many live through it and tell how happy they are afterwards. So it's not so bad right?"

"Yeah, Hinamori said quietly, rubbing her stomach, "I guess."

She looked at her mother's fragile figure.

_I can do this. Be strong. _She told herself. _Just like mom. _

* * *

During the ninth month, Hinamori's stomach was protruding and her face was more flushed, even her uniform couldn't keep her secret tucked away. The second week of May, she got called into Dr. Unohana's office.

"Momo," the doctor looked over her desk and smiled. "I couldn't help but notice that you are almost ready."

"Expecting," Hinamori said, nodding. "Very soon."

"Yes," the doctor said, "So I was wondering, is there anything we should discuss concerning this?"

"I don't think so," Hinamori said, shifting her weight in the chair. She was never comfortable anymore. "Do we?"

"Well assuming that your attention should be concentrated on your child, would you rather take time off?"

She was having a hard time explaining, clearly, that she was worried what the patients thought about a twenty-six year old nurse helping with them with their medications, when technically, the nurse should be lying in her own bed at home. But since Mai Suo quit, and lost all contact with any hospitals, Hinamori was needed more than ever. The doctor didn't even ask for a reason upon Mai's disappearance, it was like she never existed in Karakura. Hisagi called in saying that Kyoto was now one less of a nurse.

"It's okay," Hinamori said cheerfully. "I am fine to be on my feet, as long as it's not full time. And if anything happens I'll be sure to let you know doctor."

"Of course." Unohana nodded, "I just wasn't certain if the baby was being too much pressure on you, but when a time comes you be sure to notify me."

"Thanks," Hinamori said, and they stood up together and she walked out, shutting the door behind her. She wondered again why the right things always seemed to be met with so much resistance, when you'd think it was an easier decision.

Hitsugaya had stopped at Matsumoto's house on the way to the hospital to pick his wife up.

"Take these," Hitsugaya said to his best friend when she came out of her room, stuffing something into her fingers. Gin came around the corner, struggling with his tie, just as Matsumoto dropped a condom right on the floor by her foot. Gin didn't see it but stopped and nodded at Hitsugaya and kept on walking. Matsumoto snatched the blue package up, her heart pounding.

"_What_ do you think you're doing?" she snapped. They could see Gin at her kitchen table; he was taking out a bottle of wine from the refrigerator before popping a piece of chocolate into his mouth, from Matsumoto's left over valentine candy.

"Just take them," Hitsugaya instructed. "Safer than sorry."

"Please don't do this," Matsumoto said to him quickly. "Not here, not now."

"I'm not doing anything," he said. "I just want you to be careful."

Gin starting setting up the table, his fingers covered in melted chocolate.

"I thought you'd support me when the time was right."

He looked at her, "Does he love you, Matsumoto?"

"Of course he does."

"Matsumoto," he said, shaking his head. "Don't be stupid as to give up something important to hold onto someone, who've you've loved forever, but he can't even say it back."

"I can't believe you're doing this now. I thought you were my friend."

He looked at her hard, "I am your _best _friend," his voice was steady.

Matsumoto couldn't believe this. She knew Hitsugaya never liked Ichimaru Gin for what he did to her in the past, left her behind without any words of depart, but he came back for her. For a second chance.

Suddenly the phone rang, but the two by the bedroom didn't move, instead Gin answered for them. There was a low ranting of his sarcasm, then it turned serious.

"Toushiro!" Gin shouted, before bursting into the hallway. "You've gotta get out of here."

"Why?" he said.

"Your wife," he said, wiping his fingers. "Is having your child."

"_What?_" Matsumoto and Hitsugaya said and turned in unison, looking at him.

"She's at the hospital."

* * *

They put Hinamori in a wheelchair, and pushed her through a set of double doors with a bang. Nurses were shoving a whole bunch of forms into Fujitake, Tomoe's hands. Kai went and sat down, putting his head between his knees, after his wife scribbled what she could on the forms, she went to the pay phone to call Hitsugaya.

Of course he wasn't home. The phone rang and rang before the machine came on, and she hung up and did what came instinctively. She called her parents.

Her mother was home and sounded well.

"Mom," her oldest daughter literally screamed. "The baby's coming!"

"The baby?" There was a sudden silence, and then her father was on the phone. "What now? Like _right_ now?"

"I came to the hospital to check on her, they just took Momo away. I couldn't get in touch with Toushiro; I'll be with Momo in the delivery room, tell Toushiro if you see him when you get here, to hurry!"

She hung up before another word was said and rand past the emergency room cots and curtains, to where Hinamori was placed on a bed, the monitors already hooked up and beeping.

"Where have you _been?_" she shrieked as soon as Tomoe came through.

"I was calling mom and dad. I'm here now."

The door opened behind her and came in, taking her time to walk up to the bed while Hinamori sat up straight, holding her stomach. She made a low, groan, rising and rising then she was huffing and puffing as she grabbed for her sister's hand. Squeezing so hard, Tomoe winced.

"Let's see how far along you are," Unohana said, moving to the end of the bed and lifting the sheet, she poked and prodded, and Hinamori grounded the bones in Tomoe's hand to dust.

"Okay," the doctor said, "we're getting close. Just practice breathing and leave the rest to the professionals. The drugs will be coming in shortly."

"Let's do our breathing," Tomoe suggested, pulling up a chair to the bed. "Deep breathe in, now, okay?"

"I don't want to breathe," She screamed, "God, sis I can't do this."

"Yes you can," Tomoe said sternly. Hold it together."

Hinamori rose from the bed, her face going pale as another contraction hit.

"Breathe," Tomoe said, "Come on."

Just then she heard the sounds of people running coming closer, louder and louder till the doors doubled back, and hit the wall with a bang. Hitsugaya, Kai, and Hinamori's parents burst in.

"She's freaking out!" Tomoe yelled, as they gathered around the bed. Just then Unohana looked up from her work.

"I'm sorry, but there simply is too much crowding around here. I'll only allow two to remain, if you will."

Kai and Fujitaka doubled back immediately, Hitsugaya took Tomoe's placed by Hinamori's bedside before taking her hand. And then the family was crossing the room, back towards the double doors. Tomoe looked back once last time through the doors, and found her mother helping her sister breathe.

"You're doing great. Just great." She said.

Back in the bed, Hinamori was sitting up, the sheets tangled in her hands, sweat streaming down her face.

"Don't leave me," she gasped as her contraction passed.

"We're here." Hitsugaya said, taking a deep breath.

* * *

Tomoe ran across the waiting area, with Kai and Matsumoto right behind. All Hitsugaya's friends had stopped talking, rising from their seats and gathering closer, watching his face. He seemed slightly pale and extremely exhausted.

"So?" Matsumoto said, shaking him.

"How is she?" Tomoe asked.

"She's okay?" Ichigo said, "Isn't she?"

"She's fine," Hitsugaya said, smiling himself. "I am a father."

Someone choked back a hiccup, someone else started clapping and cheering and then the entire room was buzzing with talking at once. Friends were crying and hugging and laughing.

The room was bright and packed. Everyone spaced out evenly with the shorter people at the front; everyone was leaning into the bed. Hinamori was crying, as she cradled the baby in her arms, looking down at the newborn against her skin, closing her eyes. Hitsugaya kissed her hand, "It's our baby girl."

"A girl," Hinamori sighed, softly. "She probably has your eyes."

"Your hair," Hitsugaya said, reaching over to touch a tiny little hand. And then they both looked at each other and smiled.

"It's amazing," Rukia said, smiling.

Others were too teary-eyed and stuffy, so all that came out was sniffles.

The new father and mother kissed, holding their child close.

"Hitsugaya," she whispered.

"Hinamori," He whispered.

Together they looked down at their child and whispered. "Tomiko."

They kissed a hand each. "I love you."

When their audience looked down at Tomiko, they were overwhelmed. She was from years of friendship, love, lust and heartbreak. From the spring with her mother to the winter with her father, Tomiko had a place in everyone's heart. A place where they would never forget.

**See you guys in another sequel! It'll be uploaded sometime in mid-2009.  
**

**Authors Note: Well I hope everyone enjoyed this story! And I don't have enough words to express my thanks to all my supporters/fans for sticking along side me for so long. But I hope to see you in my future updates on either new stories or what not. Special thanks to _Ignorancial_ and _ThexWhitexPheonix_ for their alerts! **

**_Super special_ thanks to my reviewers who've been with me the longest and are undoubtfully the most supportive/favorite fans ever: _Unformidable Trust, Kazeek, ThexWhitexPheonix, CallMeNicole, sayume214, Kaishi-chan, freakaga1n, Momo21, _and_ purple whitesnow! _****

* * *

  
**


End file.
